The Past is haunting the Present
by ZakiyaUna
Summary: The Inuyasha gang was killed by Naraku, one sole survivor, 3 years past, she's living a happy life, until a new enemy pops up. not that good of a summery. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Nightmares

"Kagome… Kagome." A young man's voice called out.

The young man went up to the girl, who went by the name of Kagome, and began to shake her. Her face expression had looked like she was being frightened to death.

"Yo, Kagome wake up," he shook her harder, "damn it wake up."

"It's useless, brother," a feminine voice came up, "just let her sleep."

Kagome began to toss and turn and she had looked unsettled. The feminine voiced person sat down next to the other man and sighed. They both looked at each other for a couple of minutes then back to the sleeping girl. Then they both sighed.

(Kagome's Nightmare)

"_INUYASHA," Kagome screamed out, "INUYASHA, DON'T GO IT'S TO DANGEROUS."_

"_STAY BACK," he yelled, "JUST STAY BACK."_

_Inuyasha was thrown back into a pile of rubble. Kagome began to scream on the top of her lungs as Inuyasha began to get stabbed repeatedly by one of Naraku's strong puppets. She began to cry out for him but he didn't respond. All of a sudden a woman wobbled to Kagome as she tried to keep a dead ally on her back. _

"_Ka…go…me…" the women's words barely came from her mouth._

"_Sango, what happened to you?" Kagome had more tears come streaming down her face._

"_Na…ra…ku…he's... coming." Sango muttered out._

"_What's wrong with Miroku, and where is Shippo," Kagome asked, "where is the Band of Seven?"_

_Sango put down her ally and cried she couldn't stop, the tears just came down her face and she couldn't bring her head up. Kagome asked her question over hoping to get an answer. _

"_Sango…" _

"_He's dead, Miroku's dead…" Sango cried harder._

"_And Shippo…" Kagome tried to hold back her tears._

"_I don't know." She shook her head._

"_How about the Band of Seven?" Kagome could barely hold her tears._

"_I don't know." Sango shook her head again._

"_Kami please, don't let them die." Kagome pleaded._

"_Kalala has departed… along side… Miroku." Sango cried and pounded the ground with her fists._

_Kagome looked at her friend with sorrow. Sango looked up and hugged Kagome. She then looked around, to find Inuyasha. Kagome pointed her finger at a pile of rubble. _

"_He's dead," Kagome cried, "Naraku got him… too."_

_Sango looked at the rubble in surprise of Inuyasha's failure. She then looked at Kagome and smirked._

"_What's with the smile our comrades are all dead."_

"_Let's get that bastard."_

_Sango got up from the ground and began to walk towards the mountain. She stopped and looked back towards Kagome one last time._

"_I'll get my revenge, if you don't come suit yourself." Sango looked at Kagome._

"_Why can't we just run." Kagome suggested._

"_Because Inuyasha and the others wouldn't." Sango kept looking at Kagome._

"_I can't fight, anymore Sango everything is already taken from me, please don't go I don't want you to be taken from me too." Kagome said as she cried. _

"_CANT YOU SEE THAT EVERYTHING WAS TAKEN FROM ME," Sango yelled, "IT WASN'T JUST YOU." _

_Sango began to march off into Naraku's direction. While Kagome got up and walked in the opposite direction as her friend. They both cried as they walked, not knowing what was going to happen next. A large explosion blew from Sango's direction. Kagome turned around quickly and saw her remaining friend's death._

"_SANGO." Kagome screamed with tears running down her cheeks._

(End of Nightmare)

"SANGO." Kagome screamed. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Calm down," the man embraced her, "everything is okay."

"Another bad dream again." The feminine man sighed.

Kagome began to cry into the man's arms. She cried and couldn't stop. She just was tired of crying everyday from her horrid nightmares.

"They won't stop, Bankotsu, they just wont." She cried deeper into he's chest.

He sighed once again, along side with the feminine man. Bankotsu looked over to the feminine man and then towards Kagome. The feminine man got up and started to walk away. He waved his hand good-bye and continued to walk.

"See ya, two at home." He waved.

"See ya, Jakotsu." Bankotsu sighed.

Kagome and Bankotsu sat there until she had calmed down. He ran his fingers through her long raven hair. He didn't know what to do; all he could do for her was wait until she was ready to head back home.

"It's been three years, Kagome." The words blurted out of his mouth.

He didn't mean to say the words it just came out. He looked away hoping she wasn't paying attention to him as she usually did.

"I know," Kagome rubbed her eyes, "I just miss them that's all."

"Ya, I guess I somewhat miss the challenges once in a while." He sighed and let Kagome out of his embrace.

"That's nice to hear." She tried to smile.

He looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "It's not good for you to always be crying, in your condition, I'm just worried that you're going to hurt yourself."

She smiled and grabbed him by the arm and began to walk in the feminine man's direction. He sighed and then realized that he forgot his sword, so he went back to retrieve it. Then he tossed his sword onto his shoulder and with the other arm he wrapped it around her waist.


	2. Chapter 2: The Findings

I do not own Inuyasha!!

**Chapter 2: The Findings**

_Last Time:_

_Kagome and Bankotsu sat there until she had calmed down. He ran his fingers through her long raven hair. He didn't know what to do; all he could do for her was wait until she was ready to head back home._

"_It's been three years, Kagome." The words blurted out of his mouth._

_He didn't mean to say the words it just came out. He looked away hoping she wasn't paying attention to him as she usually did. _

"_I know," Kagome rubbed her eyes, "I just miss them that's all."_

"_Ya, I guess I somewhat miss the challenges once in a while." He sighed and let Kagome out of his embrace. _

"_That's nice to hear." She tried to smile._

_He looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "It's not good for you to always be crying, in your condition, I'm just worried that you're going to hurt yourself."_

_She smiled and grabbed him by the arm and began to walk in the feminine man's direction. He sighed and then realized that he forgot his sword, so he went back to retrieve it. Then he tossed his sword onto his shoulder and with the other arm he wrapped it around her waist._

_

* * *

_"Brother. Where's Kagome?" Jakotsu wondered.

"Sleeping still, I think." Bankotsu yawned.

"You can't think, you should know." Jakotsu yelled.

"Jakotsu, shut up." A man hollered from the other side of the house.

"But Renkotsu, Bankotsu shouldn't think, he SHOULD know were she is or not." He hollered at the fire wielder.

Renkotsu got up and walked out of the cave upset. An older man walked in half asleep rubbing his eyes. Jakotsu on the other hand was trying to do his best at making everybody mad as usual.

"Where is the beautiful woman at?" the old man asked.

"She hates it when YOU call her that, Mukotsu." Jakotsu swayed towards Kagome's room.

"But SHE is BEAUTIFUL." Mukotsu tried to convince Jakotsu.

"But when you say it. It sounds completely wrong." Bankotsu started to polish his huge sword.

"Morning." Kagome sighed.

All the men in the room looked at Kagome in confusion. Jakotsu started to laugh while Mukotsu started to scoot towards Kagome. She sighed again when she realized her mistake.

"Good Afternoon to you too." Bankotsu smiled his boyish smile.

She walked over to Bankotsu, so that she was away from the perverted old man. Jakotsu couldn't stop laughing at the stupid remark. So he walked out of the room.

"Are you leaving to go train again?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Huh, oh ya I was going to but if you don't want me to I wont." He looked at her.

"No, no it's okay. Go right ahead it won't bother me." She sighed.

He just looked at her, not knowing what to do. Then just then a man with green stripes across his face walked in through the doorway. He held a small basket with some herbs hanging out the sides.

"What the hell is that horrible smell!" Jakotsu's voice echoed through out the house.

Everybody who was near the green stripe faced man had plugged their noses in horror of the stench. They all got up from their positions and ran for the door.

"What's all their problems?" he asked himself.

BACK OUTSIDE

"Well I guess I'm going to go train after all." Bankotsu started to head out.

"Let me come with you." Kagome demanded.

"You might get hurt and I don't want that to happen, so you can stay." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why?" she asked.

"I told you, so it's final." He then walked away.

Bankotsu soon disappeared passed the trees. Kagome just stood their dumbfounded on what he told her. He wasn't her father so why should she listen to him but then again he was something else to her.

"This isn't fair he has never taken me with him for the past three years." Kagome began to pout.

"Because he's not training. For one he doesn't need to train that much." Jakotsu sighed when he exited his home.

"What are you talking about? Why would he lie to me?" Kagome became confused.

"He usually goes to see a woman… " Renkotsu stated.

"WHAT!" Kagome started to develop tears in her eyes.

"…Not like that, Kagome," Suikotsu said, "she's been dead for about 21 years now. Gone, but not like us."

"Oh." Kagome relaxed.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: His Past Love

I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 3: His Past Love**

_Last time:_

_Bankotsu soon disappeared passed the trees. Kagome just stood their dumbfounded on what he told her. He wasn't her father so why should she listen to him but then again he was something else to her. _

"_This isn't fair he has never taken me with him for the past three years." Kagome began to pout._

"_Because he's not training. For one he doesn't need to train that much." Jakotsu sighed when he exited his home._

"_What are you talking about? Why would he lie to me?" Kagome became confused._

"_He usually goes to she a woman…" Renkotsu stated._

"_WHAT!" Kagome started to develop tears in her eyes._

"…_Not like that, Kagome," Suikotsu said, "she's been dead for about 21 years now. Gone, but not like us."_

"_Oh." Kagome relaxed._

* * *

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"How should I put this?" Suikotsu thought to himself.

"He loved another, you weren't his first love." Renkotsu blurted out.

"What?"

"He was married to another woman 23 years ago," Renkotsu just stared at Kagome's emotionless face expressions, "she was sweet at first but soon after he took her hand in marriage, she became the worst woman."

"Then why did he stay with her?" Kagome asked.

"Because he couldn't abandon her, he loved her." Suikotsu looked down at his hands.

"Every time he says that he's going to train, instead he go visits her grave." Jakotsu looked towards the sky.

"Then why hasn't he told me about her?" Kagome asked.

"Why should we know?" Mukotsu also looked towards the sky.

"She hated him after the marriage," Jakotsu started to get angry, "she wouldn't let him come near her. I thought it was her time or something but no it was every damn day that she was a bitch to him. He loved her and in return he was hated."

"She wouldn't sleep with him, either," Renkotsu sighed, "she wanted no contact with him what-so-ever."

"Did she know that he was a mercenary?" Kagome asked another question.

"Yes, she knew that we were all mercenaries from the very beginning." Mukotsu clutched his fists.

"She led him on that she had loved him, but in the end it was nothing." Jakotsu looked down.

(24 years ago flashback)

"_Hey Sakura." Bankotsu happily said._

"_Oh, hey Bankotsu," Sakura smiled, "what are you doing in these parts."_

"_Coming to see you of course." He smiled back at her._

"_You do know that I am just a farm girl." She looked away._

"_Yeah, I know that," he looked at her curiously, "why are you telling me this?"_

"_Just wanted you to remember, that's all." She sighed._

"_Lets go for a walk." He smiled his famous boyish smile._

"_Bankotsu, why are you taking this wench with us?" Jakotsu asked._

"_What the hell did you just say?" Bankotsu folded is arms._

"_Ah, nothing." He sighed._

_Both Bankotsu and Sakura left for their walk. Jakotsu just stood there along the rest of the Band of Seven. It soon became nightfall and both Bankotsu and Sakura haven't came back to the Band of Seven's camp. _

_(With Ban & Sak)_

"_Why is he so rude to me?" Sakura began to cry._

"_Huh, well…" he began, "…well he's gay after all. That's why he doesn't like you."_

_She smiled back at him as he wiped her tears away. He just watched her as he finished wiping the tears away from her flawless face. Bankotsu smiled at her but didn't get anything in return. He began to reveal a frown and looked the other way._

"_You shouldn't frown so much it's upsetting." She spoke out tensed. _

_He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards his chest. Bankotsu lend his head onto hers and embraced her into a loving hug._

"_I love you." He told her in a soft tone. _

(End of Flashback)

"Its not the love he had for her that bothered all of us but… the fact that he loved a wench like herself…" Renkotsu stated, " your more suited for him then she ever was. So remember that Kagome."

"Oh, you really think that, Renkotsu." She smiled at the fire wielder.

He rolled his eyes as the group was shocked to hear such words coming out of the fire wielder's mouth. Mukotsu began to walk past Kagome when he stopped, turned around and looked Kagome straight in the eyes.

"That's not all that went on with Bankotsu's past life." Mukotsu sighed.

"What do you mean, there's more to his life." She looked shocked.

"Yes a lot more." Suikotsu began to sip his tea.

"After the two were engaged and married, she birthed him a child…" Jakotsu started, "He was the cutest little boy you could ever see. Anyway, she really didn't care for the kid because he looked a lot like Bankotsu. He didn't have the star-shape on his forehead like Bankotsu. Heck, he didn't have the star-shape at all…"

"Anyways…" Mukotsu cut off Jakotsu, "The boy was only two…"

"What happened is he still alive? Would the little boy be in his early twenties or mid twenties?" Kagome cut of Mukotsu.

"It's sad to say but the boy didn't live past the age of two. The poor boy, he died along side his mother." Mukotsu began to become depressed.

Kagome looked at Mukotsu and suddenly felt his depression not only from him but also from the other members of the band of seven. She then looked at her hands and began to fidget with them and kept her thoughts to herself not really trusting the words of her fellow comrades. Why wouldn't Bankotsu tell her about his past wife or even a child? Didn't he trust her with his dark secrets? Didn't he love her? What was she to do? Was she to let this go or confront her husband?

Then Kagome stands up and walks back into the house and goes to her room to retrieve her belongings. She then goes outside and walks past the group with streams of tears flowing down her face.

"Kagome." Jakotsu hollers to her.

She stops dead in her tracks and turns around to find herself looking at Jakotsu's concern face. She just looks at him. Nothing could come out of his or her mouth.

"Where the hell are you going?" Renkotsu asked.

"Why should it bother you?" Kagome replied in a not so happy tone.

"Because Brother told us to watch you."

"He's not my father, he doesn't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"No, but he's your husband and can do so."

"I'm going home if you or Bankotsu likes it or not." She stomped off into the forest and headed home.

"Bankotsu is going to kill us." Jakotsu sighed.

"It's her choice. She's just mad that he didn't tell her about Sakura and Serge. He's the fool of not telling her about he's past. If I was in his position I wouldn't bother her for a while." Suikotsu states after finishing his tea.

(About half and hour later)

(With Kagome)

"Wow, it's been a while since I went through that well." She huffs as she gets out of the well.

Kagome walks out of the well room and looks at her loving home that she missed so much. She continues her was towards her house until a woman appears at the front door when Kagome was about to open it.

"Kagome, is that really you." The woman asked.

"Yes mom, its me."

"Oh. I thought you were killed in the Feudal Era." Her mother sounded concern.

"It's a long story… Do you have time?"

"Yes, anything for my daughter."

(Moments later)

"And that's about it." Kagome finished.

"I can't believe that jerk wouldn't tell you but anyway I'm glad that you are fine and have a loving home with this Bankotsu character. If you say so, Kagome. But I am so happy that I am going to be a grandmother. I can't wait for the next four to five months. I'm going to spoil this child rotten." Her mother sounded happier then shocked.

"Oh, mother what would I do without you."

"End up pregnant again." Her mother began to laugh.

(With Bankotsu)

"Hey." Bankotsu finally spoke out when he arrived back home.

His brothers just looked at him and continued on what they were doing. He walked closer to them and yet they still ignored him, something they never did.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" he became angrier.

"Its Kagome." One of his brothers finally spoke out.

"What happened is she okay?" Bankotsu became frantic.

"She's fine but not fine at the same time." Another brother spoke out.

"What do you mean?

"We told her what you actually do when you 'train'." Jakotsu blurted out.

"Why?"

"Because she needed to know what you were actually doing." Jakotsu said folding his arms.

"You should have seen the look on her face. How sad and shocked she was." Mukotsu said.

"Where is she?"

"She went back home."

"Sigh I'll go get her." He turned around and headed to Kagome's era portal.

(Back with Kagome once again plus Bankotsu's come to the rescue, I think)

Bankotsu comes out of Kagome's Era portal well and finds himself in a place where his never explored before. He opens the door and finds a huge home in front of him. This house wasn't her before? He's only known stories about this era and the bone eaters well from Kagome and that's about it. He looks around to see any signs of her yet, he can't. So he decides to just walk in like he usually does.

"Yo, Kagome." He shouts as he enters the home.

"Hmm… Bankotsu," Kagome said sounding unpleasant, "what are _**you **_doing here?"

"Ah… to bring you back home." He scratched his head.

She sighs and shakes her head. Bankotsu starts to walk towards her but she in return gets up and walks the other way. All of a sudden Kagome's mother walks in and looks at Bankotsu, smiles and walks away.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"My mother."

"Oh, well lets go home."

"I'm not going home with you."

"What?"

"You heard me," she snarls at him, "go home by yourself."

"NO." he walks towards her unexpecting and grabs her arm.

"Let go of me," she starts to struggle, "you were never to lie to me and you did. I can't forgive you, Bankotsu. I just can't."

"I thought that it wasn't important. I thought that you didn't need to know about that because you weren't involved with it."

"Yet, you try and get involved with my ordeals."

"I'm your husband."

"And I'm your wife."

"I'm sorry. Just come home, please."

She looks at him and sighs. She shook her head in disagreement and walks up stairs.

"Not yet in a few days," she sighs, "you could stay if you want but you don't have to."

He nods his head in agreeing with her and walks up stairs with her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wench

I do not own Inuyasha!!

**Chapter 4: The wench **

_Last Time:_

"_Let go of me," she starts to struggle, "you were never to lie to me and you did. I can't forgive you, Bankotsu. I just can't." _

"_I thought that it wasn't important. I thought that you didn't need to know about that because you weren't involved with it."_

"_Yet, you try and get involved with my ordeals."_

"_I'm your husband."_

"_And I'm your wife."_

"_I'm sorry. Just come home, please."_

_She looks at him and sighs. She shook her head in disagreement and walks up stairs. _

"_Not yet in a few days," she sighs, "you could stay if you want but you don't have to."_

_He nods his head in agreeing with her and walks up stairs with her._

* * *

After the days had gone by the Bankotsu and Kagome had returned from Kagome's era. They hardly spoke much after their little argument that they had from previous days before. Several days had gone by after their return and neither of the two had spoken to each other. Bankotsu finally had it and left to a close by yet small anger to calm his nerves. Kagome noticed his departure and went up to Jakotsu to find out where that exactly was Bankotsu's past wife's grave located at.

"Hey, Jak." Kagome hollered for the feminine mans attention.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Then what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you knew were Sakura and Bankotsu's Son were buried at."

"Oh, that, well ah, I um do"

"Well, can you tell me?"

"Yeah, I guess it shows no harm," the feminine man sighed, "it's towards the hills in the West. They're buried underneath an orchard full of cherry blossoms."

"Thanks, Jak."

"No problem, you can only go there to pay respects not to clown around and make the wench feel unwanted there anymore."

"Sure, whatever."

Kagome soon departs towards the orchard with cherry blossoms. Jakotsu returns to do his chores when he feels an unhappy presence behind him. Knowing that it was Bankotsu, who decided not to stay in the village, he began to walk slowly to the side of Bankotsu to make a run for it.

"JAKOTSU… WHERE'S KAGOME?" Bankotsu tried to stay calm but couldn't help but get angry.

Jakotsu pointed in the direction of the graveyard of Sakura and his son. Bankotsu became blue in the face and ran to aid Kagome. On the other hand Kagome was getting used to walking up hill to the graves of her husbands past beloved ones. As she reached the top she could feel an ominous presence around the cherry blossom trees. She looked around to see who was there but couldn't see anyone or anything. As she reached the top she could see a vague silhouette of a woman. She continued to walk to this silhouette. Kagome was now only a few feet of the woman, to Kagome's amazement this woman was beautiful but she's never seen this woman before.

Bankotsu ran towards the cherry blossom graveyard. When he finally reached the graveyard he could see Kagome just standing in front of the cherry blossoms. He began to run up the hill when a barrier was being put up. Bankotsu ran faster and rolled under the unfinished barrier to reach Kagome. When he stood up he could see Kagome and Sakura eye level with each other. A pink glow surrounded Kagome as she slowly fell to the ground. Sakura had planed to over take Kagome's spirit. Bankotsu just stood in horror, he couldn't move and he couldn't speak. Sakura saw Bankotsu appear as Kagome fell to the ground.

"Oh Bankotsu, you finally decided to show up." Sakura started to chuckle.

"Leave her alone."

"And why should I."

"You have nothing against her."

"OH," she started to laugh, "but I do."

"And what's that."

"She's with you."

"Why are you against me?"

"That's my job, Bankotsu," she started off, "You're supposed to be dead."

"What?!"

"You're supposed to be decapitated along with the others," Bankotsu looked shocked as Sakura spoke, "you idiot, it was me who held your lives in my hands. What ever had happened to any of you it was me who planed it. I never was in love with a fool like you. I only got close to you to end your pathetic life and the others as well. And of all things you have ever done to me was for me to bore you a child. Do you know how much shame that brought me?"

Bankotsu just brought his eye's to meet with the ground. Kagome turned around and saw how much rage, pain and sorrow he was in. Sakura walked closer and closer to the fallen Kagome. Her hands were held out to choke the spiritually energy out of the modern priestess. With the last of Kagome's energy she quickly spoke a chant and lifted her hands and created a small enough shield to protect her body. Bankotsu became more enraged by Sakura's awful actions. He looked around to see what he could find for Sakura's body and spirit to plummet back into the nether world. Sakura kept on forcing her hand into Kagome's shield, hopefully to break it.

"Bankotsu, her bones." Kagome shouted.

"What?!"

"Her bones, destroy her bones."

"Why listen to her, Bankotsu, you know that you don't have the guts to do such a thing." Sakura smirked.

Bankotsu ran past Kagome and Sakura, to head to her grave. He fell to his knees and dug his hand in her grave. Bringing out dirt and rocks, the more he dug the closer he got to her bones. Sakura was amazed that Bankotsu would defile her grave. She couldn't stop with Kagome because she knew that Kagome would have an opportunity to attack her. Sakura became frightened of Bankotsu not knowing if he would actually succeed with destroying her bones. Bankotsu finally reached her bones and looked back at Sakura for the last time. He sighed and with a sweep of his fist he crushed the skull that belonged to Sakura. With that Sakura let go of Kagome and grabbed her head screaming in excruciating pain.

Bankotsu then goes to Kagome to help her up from the ground. He then hugs her and starts to walk home but then turns around and head backs to the graves. He begins to dig in the second grave and reaches a pile of small bones. Kagome wobbles up to him and looks what he is doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting Serge's bones."

"Oh, that's your son's name." She sighed a sad sigh.

"Yeah," he finally got the last bone out, "I guess they did tell you ever thing, now did they."

"Not everything. They didn't tell me how they died when they did."

"Oh."

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

Bankotsu undid his armor and took off his shirt. He placed his shirt on the ground flat. Then he gently placed Serge's bones in his shirt and tied it together. He replaced his armor on so he would at least get some protection.

"Come on were leaving."

Kagome walks along side him in the opposite direction of their home.


	5. Chapter 5: The Resurrection

I do not own inuyasha!!

**Chapter 5: Resurrection**

_Last Time:_

"_Oh, that's your son's name." She sighed a sad sigh._

"_Yeah," he finally got the last bone out, "I guess they did tell you ever thing, now did they."_

"_Not everything. They didn't tell me how they died when they did."_

"_Oh."_

"_You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."_

_Bankotsu undid his armor and took off his shirt. He placed his shirt on the ground flat. Then he gently placed Serge's bones in his shirt and tied it together. He replaced his armor on so he would at least get some protection. _

"_Come on were leaving."_

_Kagome walks along side him in the opposite direction of their home. _

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked her saddened husband.

"(sigh)…We're going to a witches lair. It's on the outskirts of this forest," Bankotsu spoke up, "she's owes me something for saving her life. And this is what she's gonna have to owe me now."

"Oh… so your son can breath once again. This is Inuyasha's forest isn't it."

"Yeah… This is what I want the most of right now. He needs to live a better life any ways." He just looked at her. "Can you help him?"

"Oh coarse I can." Kagome smirked.

(Moments later)

They both came upon a huge waterfall. As they walked to the waterfall bats came and perched on the branches of withered trees along side the skeletons of dead birds. The once clear sky became dark and gloomy. The air was harder to breath and the water became thick as blood.

"Um… Bankotsu are you sure that _**this**_ is the place?" Kagome tightened her grip on Bankotsu's arm.

Bankotsu takes Kagome's hand and walks to through the waterfall. Once they were inside the cave Bankotsu led Kagome deeper in. A little deeper into the cave, a small glow came from a lantern. That seemed to get brighter each time that they walked closer.

"OH… So you finally wanted to show up." A calm quiet voice spoke. "Come this way then."

Bankotsu arm was tightened even more by Kagome's grip. He continued on by following the woman's calm voice.

"You've arrived." Said the woman.

She walked a little farther and sat down in a thrown like chair and waved her arm. Two seats had appeared with the wave. The woman looked up from the floor and gazed into their eyes with her silver eyes. She then smiled and stood.

"What is the favor that you ask of Aja." Aja had smiled.

"A Resurrection." Bankotsu spoke up.

"Oh, and who may it be that you want to walk with the living."

"My son, of coarse."

Aja walked over to Bankotsu's side and reached out her hands to him. He gently handed the child's bones that were wrapped up in his shirt to the young witch. She cradled the delicate bones in her arms and walked over to a small bed. Aja had placed Serge's bones on the bed.

"Come back in a couple of days." Spoke Aja as she began her work. "Be gone."

"Fine, we'll leave." Bankotsu turned around and began to walk out of the cave.

Bankotsu walked passed Kagome and headed towards the cave's exit. Kagome started to walk after Bankotsu and remembered that she had 2 shards. She walked over to Aja, she then put her hand out for Aja to grab the shards from her hand.

"Hmm… What is this?!" Aja looked up at Kagome.

"Ah… Their shikon jewel shards." Kagome explained. "To help with Serge's revival."

Aja stood up and stuck her face in Kagome's. "Why do this? If child is not yours."

"I ah..."

"Kagome hurry up." Bankotsu shouted to his wife.

"Go now, he calls." Aja turned around and smiled.

Kagome started to walk out and looked back at the busy Aja. Then she turned around again and headed out the cave. Bankotsu just looked at her and grabbed her hand and began to walk into the forest.

(Later that night)

Kagome and Bankotsu ended up in the nearest village that was just outside of Inuyasha's Forest. The village was a huge village with bright lights, cheerful villagers, dancers and what which seemed to be a festival or even a gathering. They continued into the village, trying to find a place to stay but there were to many people running and jumping around to see anything that caught their eyes. People began to run faster around, as the music became more rapid. Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's hand tighter so that they wouldn't get separated. She looked at him, as his grip became tighter, she smiled and wrapped her free arm around his arm that he tightened.

"I've never seen your faces around these parts before," spoke a young girl, "never, never, but you do seem very familiar do I know you, maybe from another village or something?"

Bankotsu looked downward at the young girl. "No, I don't think I've ever seen the likes of you!"

"Bankotsu, that's no way to treat a girl!!" Kagome hollered at him. "Oh, do you know where we can find a place to stay?"

"Um… well, actually there is a place just a little further, but why would you want to sleep at a time like this." Said the cheerful young girl.

"Why what's happening tonight?" asked Bankotsu.

"Well, it's a festival to not forget the past loved ones. I love this festival. It is said that if you really miss the departed ones that today well tonight's the night when they fill the air with their spirit. It's also been said that they find a way to take shape and go see the ones that they cherish the most. Its really wonderful!!"

Bankotsu just looked away sad. Kagome just tried to smile and bowed her head to the girl as a thank-you and went their separate ways. After a few minutes but seemed hours, they had finally found a place to stay the night. Kagome paid the old man and woman and received the key to their room.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmm…" he looked up at her "I'm fine."

"You don't seem to be. Is it what that young girl said?"

"I told you I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, gosh I try to help but in the end I never do!!" she thought to herself "It is what she said I just know it."

"It's just... Serge... Guess you can say that..." He finally whispered, "what if Aja tries to resurrect him and she cant!"

"It will be fine." She smiled, "don't worry, okay."

(Two days go by)

"Well, I guess its time to head back to Aja's place."

The two head out the door and make their long way back to Aja's lair once again.

(Aja's Lair)

"Hey, Aja are you there?" Bankotsu called out to the young witch.

"Aye, I am."

Kagome and Bankotsu make their way towards the back of the young witch's lair. They finally came to the center of the cave and saw Aja in her chair and what seemed to be a young boy snuggled in her lap. Aja began to softly shake the boy's shoulder until the boy had wakened up. The young boy had stretched out his arms and turned around with is eyes half-open. He closed his eyes and quickly opened them. He jumped up from Aja's lap and ran to hug Bankotsu's leg. Aja gets up and walks up the father and son.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"He's exactly what he used to look like!" he hugged his child.

"He is exactly like you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked the witch.

"He's exactly like Bankotsu. Not in personality wise, but as in age." She began. "He doesn't need Shikon Jewel Shards to live… But the aging process for him will stop at 18 just like his father. He will still mature after this age but he wouldn't look the age that he should look."

Serge hugs his father's leg tighter. "Daddy, do I go home with you?"

Bankotsu gets down on his knees and attempts to go eye level with his small boy. "Of coarse you are silly, where else would you go."

Kagome just looks at him and tries to be happy for her husband, but she couldn't what will Serge think of her. What will he say? If he doesn't like her, will Bankotsu leave her? Each time that she thought of something new, her worries became her first problem. She began to look sad, then semi frantic. Bankotsu looked up her, worried that his wife was getting sick. Serge gets away from his father and starts to run around. Aja's happy expression turns to a serious look and turns to Bankotsu.

"Have ye heard of the chaos in the eastern and western regions?"

"Hmm… No, have you Kagome?"

"Me neither."

"Well, then I'll tell ye of such chaos." She began, "villagers are being slain for no reason necessary, and villages being destroyed. Such work is being done by the hands of a certain half-breed."

Kagome began to feel sick to her stomach. Her worries had now just multiplied. Many thoughts began to run through her head and also for Bankotsu. Was this the same half-breed that was slain many years ago or was it a different half-breed?


	6. Chapter 6: The Search Begins

**I do not own inuyasha!!**

**But Serge and Sakura are my characters!**

**Chapter 6: The Search Begins**

_Last Time:_

_Kagome just looks at him and tries to be happy for her husband, but she couldn't what will Serge think of her. What will he say? If he doesn't like her, will Bankotsu leave her? Each time that she thought of something new, her worries became her first problem. She began to look sad, then semi frantic. Bankotsu looked up her, worried that his wife was getting sick. Serge gets away from his father and starts to run around. Aja's happy expression turns to a serious look and turns to Bankotsu._

"_Have ye heard of the chaos in the eastern and western regions?"_

"_Hmm…No, have you Kagome?"_

"_Me neither."_

"_Well, then I'll tell ye of such chaos." She began, "villagers are being slain for no reason necessary, and villages being destroyed. Such work is being done by the hands of a certain half-breed."_

_Kagome began to feel sick to her stomach. Her worries had now just multiplied. Many thoughts began to run through her head and also for Bankotsu. Was this the same half-breed that was slain many years ago or was it a different half-breed?_

(Back at the House)

Kagome walks right passed the Band of Seven and goes straight for her room. Bankotsu then walks in and right behind him was Serge running around the house. The rest of the group was surprised to see Serge alive and well.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Suikotsu asked his leader.

"There's a half-breed destroying everything in the western and eastern region. Kagome thinks that it maybe Inuyasha. I'm just hoping that is not him." Bankotsu starts off.

"Kagome and I will start to gather information on this guy. Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu will aid us. The others will stay behind.

"Daddy, Can I go?"

"Sorry, Serge, you can't. You'll have to stay behind but don't worry I'll come back. I wont forget about you." He tried to reassure his son.

Bankotsu heads off to see how Kagome was handling the moment. He sits down by her and notices that Kagome's face was swollen from crying. Bankotsu wipes off the remaining tears from her reddened cheeks. He then pulls her into a warm embrace. Serge just then comes running into the room. He stops once he realizes that Bankotsu is cradling Kagome. He walks over to his father.

"Pst… Pst… hey daddy, is she my new mommy?" He looked into his father's eyes.

"Um… Yeah." He patted his son's head.

"Then why is mommy crying?" the young boy asks.

"She's just sad."

"Oh, Why is mommy's tummy big?"

Kagome then let out a small giggle. Serge started to giggle as well. He crawled over to his new mother and placed his head on her belly. She rested her hand on his head. She began to hum a small tone for her adopted son. He looked up at her and his father and started laughing.

"What's so funny Serge?" He's father pondered.

"Cause." He laughed once more.

"Cause why?" Kagome asked.

"I'm happy," he began to speak, "cause my daddy's happy."

Just than Jakotsu walked into the room to see a happy family forming. He smiled and sat next to the young boy. Serge rolled over to his 'uncle' and began to tickle him.

"Jakotsu." Bankotsu spoke.

"Yes brother?"

"It's time for his bed time. Make him a bed in your room for the night. We all need our rest for tomorrow."

"Yes brother," Jakotsu agreed, "Come on Serge."

(yes everyone is asleep now)

Kagome starts to move side to side faster each second. Trying to wake herself. Starts to mumble in her sleep. She begins to move more frantic, while she accidentally hits Bankotsu and he wakes up to find his beloved wife having another horrid nightmare.

(Kagome's nightmare)

"_BANKOTSU," Kagome screamed out, "BANKOTSU, DON'T GO IT'S TO DANGEROUS."_

"_STAY BACK," he yelled, "JUST STAY BACK."_

_Bankotsu was thrown back into a pile of rubble. Kagome began to scream on the top of her lungs as Bankotsu began to get stabbed repeatedly by one of Naraku's strong puppets. She began to cry out for him but he didn't respond. All of a sudden a bloody figure wobbled to Kagome as she tried to keep a dead ally on her back. _

"_Ka…go…me…" the bloody figures words slurred from his mouth._

"_Oh my goodness Jakotsu! What happened to you?" Kagome had more tears come streaming down her face._

"_Na…ra…ku…he's... coming." Jakotsu muttered out._

"_What's wrong with Renkotsu, and where is Suikotsu and Mukotsu," Kagome asked, "where is the Inuyasha and the others?"_

_Jakotsu gently put down his ally and cried he couldn't stop, the tears just came down his face and he couldn't bring his head up. Kagome asked her question over hoping to get an answer. _

"_Jakotsu…" _

"_He's dead, Renkotsu's dead…" He cried harder trying to keep his tears in._

"_And the others…" Kagome tried to hold back her tears._

"_I don't know." he shook his head._

"_How about Inuyasha and… and the others?" Kagome could barely hold her tears._

"_I don't know." He shook his head once more._

"_Kami please, don't let them die." Kagome pleaded._

"_Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu have departed… along side… Renkotsu." Jakotsu cried and pounded the ground with his bloody fists._

_Kagome looked at her friend with sorrow. Jakotsu looked up and hugged Kagome. He then looked around, to find Bankotsu. Kagome pointed her finger at a pile of rubble. _

"_He's dead," Kagome cried, "Naraku got him… too."_

_Jakotsu looked at the rubble in surprise of Bankotsu's failure. He then looked at Kagome and smirked._

"_What's with the smile our comrades are all dead."_

"_Let's get that bastard."_

_Jakotsu got up from the ground and began to walk towards the mountain. He stopped and looked back towards Kagome one last time._

"_I'll get my revenge, if you don't come suit yourself." Jakotsu looked at Kagome._

"_Why can't we just run." Kagome suggested._

"_Because Bankotsu and the others wouldn't." Jakotsu kept looking at Kagome._

"_I can't fight, anymore Jakotsu everything is already taken from me, please don't go I don't want you to be taken from me too." Kagome said as she cried. _

"_CANT YOU SEE THAT EVERYTHING WAS TAKEN FROM ME," Jakotsu yelled, "IT WASN'T JUST YOU." _

_Jakotsu began to march off into Naraku's direction. While Kagome got up and walked in the opposite direction as her friend. They both cried as they walked, not knowing what was going to happen next. A large explosion blew from Jakotsu's direction. Kagome turned around quickly and saw her remaining friend's death._

"_JAKOTSU." Kagome screamed with tears running down her cheeks._

(end of nightmare, I know same but there's a point)

"NO, JAKOTSU, COME BACK!" Kagome stars screaming in her sleep.

Bankotsu immediately gets up and tries to wake Kagome up. Jakotsu comes running into the room once he heard Kagome cry out for him. He begins to shake her, her eyes snap open, tears flowing down each cheek.

"What happened?" they asked out of concerned

" You guys were killed instead of Inuyasha and the others…" Kagome began to sob.

"Awe, Kagome," Jakotsu began to rub her back, "we will never leave you never. I'll fight to stay alive for you."

"Thanks."

"Plus I cant leave a weakling out on her own anyways…" He added.

She tried to smile even at his rude remark. Kagome lend her head on Bankotsu's shoulder and drifted into a more peaceful slumber. He sighed as he sat there.

"Oh Kagome, I wish those nightmares would go away."

(Later that morning)

"Hey! Kagome!" Bankotsu shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"Are u ready?" He asked. "We're waiting for u outside!"

"I'm coming, hold on."

She grabbed her backpack and looked at Bankotsu with a smile, "I'm ready."

(Moments began to drag…)

"I'm so damn bored, Aja was probably lying to you, Bankotsu," Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "for crying out loud, Inuyasah has been dead for about three years now. There's no way in hell that he is back!"

"Jakotsu we were brought back after 20," Bankotsu glared at him, "It's only been three years for Inuyasha, plus it could be him. Right, Kagome?

"Yes, it could be him, but I hope its not." she tried to convince the Band of Seven.

Their jaws practically dropped. How could Kagome say something like that, didn't she care for the half-breed? Wasn't she his friend? Bankotsu knew that Kagome wanted to see him alive and well. No, she wanted to see all of her comrades alive and well.

(West Region)

As the group entered the west region of Japan. They noticed smoke coming from a village. As they approached the village they noticed that buildings were burning, bodies of women and child lying bloody on the ground. Many of them on the ground, some wonder to see if there loved ones were murdered. Kagome looks around at the mess, at the destruction. She begins to walk towards some of the villagers. Renkotsu and Suikotsu stay near the entrance of the village, while Bankotsu and Jakotsu stay near Kagome.

"Excuse me, sir." Kagome kneels down by an old man, "Who did this?"

"Aye, ye only got a small glimpse of the demon." the old man looks side to side, "Red. That was the color he was wearing. He had short white hair, like snow. He… he carried a sword with him… Child I'm afraid that's all I saw."

"Thank you.'

Tears began to build up in the young woman's eyes. White hair and red clothing just like Inuyasha. Bankotsu and Jakotsu thought that the description was similar but it wasn't perfect. She sighs and looks up to the sky. They walk back to the other two and told them what the elder had seen.

" Come on, Kagome," Bankotsu grabs her hand, "we still have the east region to search."

"_If this is truly Inuyasha's doing then he shall be punished." Bankotsu thought._


	7. Chapter 7: Enter the HalfBreed

**I do not own inuyasha!!**

**But Serge and Sakura are my characters!**

**Chapter 7: Enter the Half-Breed**

_Last Time:_

_As the group entered the west region of Japan. They noticed smoke coming from a village. As they approached the village they noticed that buildings were burning, bodies of women and child lying bloody on the ground. Many of them on the ground, some wonder to see if there loved ones were murdered. Kagome looks around at the mess, at the destruction. She begins to walk towards some of the villagers. Renkotsu and Suikotsu stay near the entrance of the village, while Bankotsu and Jakotsu stay near Kagome._

"_Excuse me, sir." Kagome kneels down by an old man, "Who did this?"_

"_Aye, ye only got a small glimpse of the demon." the old man looks side to side, "Red. That was the color he was wearing. He had short white hair, like snow. He… he carried a sword with him… Child I'm afraid that's all I saw."_

"_Thank you."_

_Tears began to build up in the young woman's eyes. White hair and red clothing just like Inuyasha. Bankotsu and Jakotsu thought that the description was similar but it wasn't perfect. She sighs and looks up to the sky. They walk back to the other two and told them what the elder had seen._

" _Come on, Kagome," Bankotsu grabs her hand, "we still have the east region to search."_

"_If this is truly Inuyasha's doing then he shall be punished." Bankotsu thought._

(East Region)

"Same here too." Jakotsu sighed.

Houses burnt to the ground. Fields caught into flames. Children running, woman scream

from a panic, and animals running wild. Villagers counting the dead… Kagome walks up to some of the wounded villagers.

"Excuse me," She begins, "where is the elders home?"

"ah…he's home…" the woman tries to speak but points them in the direction.

Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kagome walks up towards the elders home while Suikotsu and Renkotsu stay put, look around the village and just in case the so called half-breed returns to make more destruction. Once they reach the elders home Jakotsu walked in first to make sure it was safe. Than Kagome walks into the hut with an arm wrapped around Bankotsu's arm just to be on the safe side. They looked around the little home noticing that the inside was trashed as if the main objective was to take down the elder. She looks around to see if anybody was still alive. Just then a small vase fell to the ground and shattered. Bankotsu and Jakotsu readied there weapons. Just then an old woman walks out from behind a closed in door. Kagome walks up to the frantic old woman.

"Is the village elder here?" she asks the old woman.

"Aye… he was murdered by that that demon monster." she speaks with fear.

"Old lady, did u see him?" Bankotsu asked her.

She looked him in the eye's, "That monster was close to my face, if I spoke of him, he'd surely come back to kill me."

"Don't worry we'll relocate you," Jakotsu blurted out, "if you want us to. For your protection."

Kagome smiled at Jakotsu being sweet to an old woman, especially for a woman.

"If I must," the woman began, "than I shall."

"Thank-you."

"He wore a beautiful red colored clothing," she began as she cupped her hands together, looking side to side, "short sleeved pants and shirt as well, his eyes as golden as honey, his hair very short, white as well very white… you can say as the snow. His sword stained of blood, reeked of blood."

"Did he have doggy ears? Upon his head?" Jakotsu asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid not, demonic ears I guess you could say." she said with fear.

They continued out to walk out to meet with Renkotsu and Suikotsu until they were stopped by a young woman. She notices them almost immediately, she than looks them in the eyes and bows down. Kagome and Jakotsu continue there walk to Renkotsu and Suikotsu.

"I am Yoko Akako, Daughter of Kai Akako," she bows her head, "I've come for a request that my father asks of the Great Shichi'nintai."

"Ah… I'm to busy." he replies as he scratches his head.

He walks past the upset woman. She snarls at his words and pounds her fists into the ground. He catches up to Kagome and the others.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…she wanted me to 'fulfill' a request for her father, I guess." he looked at his wife.

"And what exactly was this so called request of hers?" she asked him out of curiosity.

"Hmm… I… aw… didn't ask…," he sighed, "it wasn't important… cause she didn't sound very persistent."

"Oh well." Kagome just looked off into the distance. Silence hovered over them.

"So, is it him?" Renkotsu asked to break the silence.

"I don't know, she described him similar to what Inuyasha looks like but I'm still not sure." Kagome looked off into the distance.

Two objects when flying past Kagome's head, so close that it nicked her cheek and cut strands of her hair. Everybody stops in there tracks, surrounds Kagome and are all prepared to attack. Another pair of daggers go flying and almost hit dead on there target but were repelled by Jakotsu. The area started to fill with smoke.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bankotsu shouts.

All of a sudden a red flash jolted past them. Dust flies up in the air. As the dust falls back to the ground it reveals a man no a demon kneeling to the ground. He slowly rises, his back arched, his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Inuasha" Kagome gasps.


	8. Chapter 8: The Attack

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 8: The Attack**

"_So, is it him?" Renkotsu asked to break the silence._

"_I don't know, she described him similar to what Inuyasha looks like but I'm still not sure." Kagome looked off into the distance._

_Two objects went flying past Kagome's head, so close that it nicked her cheek and cut strands of her hair. Everybody stops in there tracks, surrounds Kagome and are all prepared to attack. Another pair of daggers go flying and almost hit dead on there target but were repelled by Jakotsu. The area started to fill with smoke._

"_What the hell is going on?!" Bankotsu shouts._

_All of a sudden a red flash jolted past them. Dust flies up in the air. As the dust falls back to the ground it reveals a man no demon kneeling to the ground. He slowly rises, his back arched, his sword resting on his shoulder._

"_Inuyasha" Kagome gasps._

The demon looks Kagome in the eyes. Hatred began to fill the demon's eyes. He began to take small steps to the shaking priestess. Every step closer he took made the priestess tremble even more. The demon crept closer and closer, all Kagome could do was shake her head and have tears fall from her cheeks.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" Kagome shakes with fear.

Closer he crept. Bankotsu and the others all were ready to pounce on there newest enemy. Kagome than walks from her well protected shield to the demon. He walked closer to the young girl.

"Inuyasha?" she asks.

He bent down to her level so there face to face.

"I am not this Inuyasha you speak of," he said in a deep toned voice, "the names Idris and today is where u meet your death."

With that he lifted up his sword to swing at the shocked priestess. Swords had clashed together.

"Don't you think you will lay a finger on Kagome!" Bankotsu had stopped the madman's attack.

"You think you can stop Ani from succeeding in her plans." He stop with a laughter.

"_Ani?" _Renkotsu pondered.

"Plans?" Jakotsu asked.

"That priestess is the strongest one as of yet," Idris explained, "perfect."

Bankotsu didn't waste anytime he swung he's lovely blade right at the half-demon. Idris bounced back and shielded his enemy's vicious attack. He laughs as he dodges each attack. Idris than turns around not knowing of another attacker from the rear end. Jakotsu swings beloved sword right at Idris's arm, but misses by inches. Now, Bankotsu had the upper hand while Idris was concentrating on Jakotsu. He leashes out and digs his sword into Idris's back, while Jakotsu got the front in. Part of Idris's shirt had slid down his arm and revealed his chest. A giant gash was showing, and an ominous glow came from his chest. Kagome had noticed it almost immediately. Seemed like the skin from the gash was slowly slouching off the wound.

"That stupid bitch over there is gonna die if she like it or not!" Idris shouted.

"Your Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "aren't you! Tell me!"

Bankotsu and the others just stood there. Bankotsu felt like his heart was being crushed into a million. Didn't he prove to her that he loved her and now it seems like she still has something for that mutt. He felt like tearing the mongrels head off.

"Ha, I'm just a small part of that pathetic dog." he pointed to his chest, "just a piece of his heart I carry. The small amount that wants to see you dead!"

"I haven't done anything wrong to Inuyasha," She begins to cry, "nothing at all. He was my friend."

"Ha you wish I have to feel that damn pain you left him with and bringing back his memories when I see you. Be glad Ani wants you alive!"

He jumped over Bankotsu's head and lunged at the girl. Bankotsu grabs the half-breeds leg and swings him to the ground.

"Suikotsu, Jakotsu, stand your ground protect Kagome." Bankotsu commands.

Bankotsu dashes towards the fallen Idris and attempts to take him down. Idris looks up and gets up on his feet to try to move away from the Shichin'nintai leader. Bankotsu slashes at Idris's chest once more. Blood drips from his newly opened wound. Idris covers his wound with his hand. He smirks at the unaware Bankotsu.

"Blades of Blood" he attacks Bankotsu and the others.

Idris makes a run towards Kagome and snatches her in his grasp. Bankotsu now outraged, he attempts to use Dragon Hammer but notices that his darling Kagome is in the enemy's hands. Bankotsu runs up to the unforgiving half-breed and takes hold of his throat. Idris lets the defenseless girl out of his grasp. Bankotsu rammed him into a tree and banged his head against it a few times. Idris grabbed his concealed weapon and rammed it into Bankotsu's stomach. He grabs his stomach and lets Idris go. Jakotsu ran to aid Bankotsu with a readied weapon. Bankotsu stands up next to Jakotsu and they both attack Idris.

"I'm not the only one," he laughs his final words, "there's more coming your way priestess."

"Kagome are you all right…?" Bankotsu asked as he passed out from the blood.

She knelt down next to him and put his head on her lap until the others reached them. Suikotsu began to look at Bankotsu's wound. He shakes his head.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Jakotsu asked

"Its only a small wound," he explained, "but our brother hasn't fought this recently so it just took him out that's all."

"I wonder if more villages are going to be destroyed?" Kagome thought aloud. "and the deaths of innocent lives."

"Time will tell." Renkotsu spoke out.

"Hmm… oh…" she looked down.

"Did you want it to be Inuyasha, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked. "Because it looked like you wanted it to be."

"Well, I do miss Inuyasha," Kagome stated, "… and the others as well."

"One last question Kagome," Jakotsu asked, "Do you still love Inuyasha? I'm only asking because your pregnant with my big brothers child and if you still love Inuyasha how can you love my brother?"

She looked shocked at Jakotsu's question. Who was he to ask? Yet he was her husband's brother. She looked him in the eyes before she could answer.

"If I didn't love Bankotsu I wouldn't have married him and I for sure wouldn't have his child. I do love Inuyasha but not the same love that I have for Bankotsu. I love Inuyasha like I love you and your other brothers."

"Good answer, Kagome." Jakotsu smiled. "Brother loves you to."


	9. Chapter 9: The Request

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 9: The Request**

"_Did you want it to be Inuyasha, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked. "Because it looked like you wanted it to be."_

"_Well, I do miss Inuyasha," Kagome stated, "… and the others as well."_

"_One last question Kagome," Jakotsu asked, "Do you still love Inuyasha? I'm only asking because your pregnant with my big brothers child and if you still love Inuyasha how can you love my brother?"_

_She looked shocked at Jakotsu's question. Who was he to ask? Yet he was her husband's brother. She looked him in the eyes before she could answer._

"_If I didn't love Bankotsu I wouldn't have married him and I for sure wouldn't have his child. I do love Inuyasha but not the same love that I have for Bankotsu. I love Inuyasha like I love you and your other brothers."_

"_Good answer, Kagome." Jakotsu smiled. "Brother loves you to." _

(Somewhere in the middle of the woods near a hot spring)

Jakotsu tends to the sleeping Bankotsu's wounds from the battle with Idris. Kagome gets a few things from her backpack. Suikotsu watches her carefully.

"Where are you going?" Suikotsu asked her.

"Oh well there's a hot spring near and I wanted to go take a bath."

"I'll go with you." Suikotsu states

"Ah… um… no its um… " her words get out of her mouth.

"To protect you in case something happens to you." he reassured her.

"Oh ok… I guess that's all right." she smiles.

Bankotsu wakes up a little after Suikotsu and Kagome had left. He attempts to get up to go find his so called brother and his wife. He finally gets up and leans against a tree. He leaves to find them and then noticing Suikotsu near a tree fiddling with the leaves. Suikotsu notices his brother and points behind him.

"That's where Kagome is." he continues to fiddle with the dirt and stick, "I came with her just in case she was ambushed."

"What?!"

Suikotsu sighs at his brother's temper. Kagome over hears their little argument.

"Bankotsu, calm down…" He started but was cut off.

"ME CALM DOWN, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH MY WIFE!" he began yelling

"Bankotsu if you keep yelling she will hear you." Suikotsu sighed once more, " besides you were not fit to protect her anyways, and I was the only available one to take such a job up."

"Jakotsu could of protected her easily."

"He was tending your wounds."

"Last time I checked you were the doctor."

A pause between the brothers took place. All Kagome could do was shake her head and sink into the water. Bankotsu and Suikotsu look each other in the eyes as if they were rivals ready to take to a battle.

"Leave." Bankotsu stated

"Brother I cannot do such an order." Suikotsu defied him.

"I said leave Suikotsu."

The doctor got up, looked his brother in the eyes and left. Bankotsu went around to check up on his well-rounded wife.

"Um… how are you doing, Kagome." he asked.

"Hmm… I'm fine."

"How's the…"

"Fine"

"Oh"

She got up out of the water and dress herself. Kagome looked at her husband and than away.

"You didn't have to be so rude." and she walked off back to the camp.

"Rude? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He looked up at the stars and closed his eyes. He imaged a happy family with Kagome and his brothers and there unborn child.

"I wish this shit would just blow over." he got up and began to walk to the camp.

As he was walking he noticed a young woman leaning against a tree. He squinted his eyes, thinking that he knew her from some where but couldn't pin point it. Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders and continued walking on his way.

"Bankotsu, Leader of the Shichin'nintai," the woman spoke.

When she had spoke it dawned on him. That's the woman from the day before.

"Looks like you are persistent after all." he stopped in his tracks.

"Accept my fathers request."

"Hmm… What's this request?"

"My father is gather the priestesses into hiding. They are being attacked one by one. Kagome was attacked earlier today, wasn't she?" Bankotsu just looked Yoko. "She's the strongest, we are being told. We must protect her and the others as well."

"From what?"

"From a demon witch. Ani is her name. Her plans are yet unknown to my father and I but I reassure you she is after your dearest Kagome."

"Well, isn't this just great." Bankotsu looks towards the camp. "She's already been attacked by the stupid puppets or whatever that half-breed really was."

"So you'll accept on this request."

"If its to protect Kagome, then yeah."

"The Northern Region is where my father lies, he shall tell you more about this demon witch and her plots." she than jumps into the trees. "Till we meet again."

"Yeah, Yeah… Whatever… Their goes 'happy family'…" he sighs.

(Back at Main Camp)

He comes back to the main camp and notices everybody was quiet and doing their own things. Bankotsu than walks past Suikotsu with out a word said. He notices Kagome and walks to her.

"Hey Kagome."

"What?"

"I spoke to that girl from the other day, she popped back up." he stated. "That request thing, its to take down that Ani character so I accept it."

"That's good." she said never looking at him.

"Hmm…" he just looked at his fuming wife. "Kagome."

"What was that all about?"

"What was what." he became puzzled.

"Don't play around with me Bankotsu. Why did you yell at Suikotsu like that for?" she snapped at him.

"Ah… he.. didn't have to be with you."

"Its not like I was going to cheat on you."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that!" he hollered at her without thinking of what he had said.

Kagome just glared at him. Tears began to build in her brown eyes. Trickled down her smooth now red cheeks. She then turned around and looked at him with sorrow and pain in her eyes. He just looked at her knowing he did something wrong.

She finally spoke out as she walked away, "I'm not Sakura."

"Sakura didn't cheat on me."


	10. Chapter 10: Arms of Sorrow

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 10: Arms of Sorrow**

"_Hmm…" he just looked at his fuming wife. "Kagome."_

"_What was that all about?"_

"_What was what." he became puzzled._

"_Don't play around with me Bankotsu. Why did you yell at Suikotsu like that for?" she snapped at him._

"_Ah… he.. didn't have to be with you."_

"_Its not like I was going to cheat on you." _

"_Well, how was I supposed to know that!" he hollered at her without thinking of what he had said._

_Kagome just glared at him. Tears began to build in her brown eyes. Trickled down her smooth now red cheeks. She then turned around and looked at him with sorrow and pain in her eyes. He just looked at her knowing he did something wrong._

_She finally spoke out as she walked away, "I'm not Sakura."_

"_Sakura didn't cheat on me."_

The fire was burning bright. Warmed up the few Shichi'nintai members that sat around the camp fire.

"So, what's with Kagome." Suikotsu asked.

"None of your damn business." Bankotsu replied angrily.

"She's mad at Big Brother, its not that hard to tell." Jakotsu coughed and looked the other way.

"Or she's just in another one of her phases." Renkotsu tried to reassure his angered brother.

"Whatever, I'll just tell her."

He walked over to Kagome and sat next to her. Just as she was about to get up from her spot, he grabbed her arm and she fell into his lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine really. Baby's alright as well." she sighed.

"She didn't cheat on me you know." He tried to tell her.

"Oh that's nice to know. I honestly don't care."

"She got us all killed."

"Oh…"

"She manipulated us, used us, used me." he looked up to the stars

(Bankotsu's Flashback)

_The young woman and the small child hid behind a huge boulder. While the Shichi'nintai were slaughtering the cavalry and the foot soldiers. Fire scorched the fields, poison gas filled the air and bombs crashing down on the soldiers. The young woman peered out from behind the boulder to find a field covered in blood._

"_BANKOTSU, YOU UNGREATFUL BASTARD!" the woman yelled. _

"_Sakura…" he looked at the love of his life. _

"_Attacking my men was a major mistake for you." she smirked._

"_Men, you're a farm girl, you cannot…" he looked at her, "your… a…"_

"_Spy oh did you finally realize it." she laughed._

"_I loved you." he turned his head to the dirt._

"_It was all false, I couldn't believe my OWN father made me bed with you. Got me impregnated with a child." She began to fill with rage. "I hate everything about you and your stupid group of mercenaries."_

"_Made you…" he murmured._

"_Bankotsu watch out that wench is coming for you!" His brother cried out for him._

_Bankotsu looked up and noticed Sakura was darting straight for him. She swings her sword hoping to hit him with every strike. _

"_Come on, Bankotsu." She yelled, "Attack me."_

_He dodged and grabbed the hilt of her sword. Bankotsu tries to move her to the side, but it was useless, he didn't want to harm her in anyway shape or form. The archer squad got ready for their fire attack. Their arrows kept aim on the two fighters._

"_Mama, Papa." a young little boy called out._

_The fighting couple than turned around and noticed there son running to them both._

"_FIRE!" the archers took the word and launched their arrows._

_The arrows came down like falling rain. Sakura ran towards her now scared child. She than grabbed him and was about to dart off into the direction of safety but in the end it failed. Sakura was not fast enough and both her and her child were impaled with arrows._

"_NOOO…" Bankotsu screamed and ran towards the woman and child. _

_Sakura falls into his arms. He keeps repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'. The blood streams down her back. Bankotsu looks slightly up as he sees he's son trying to crawl to him. Serge reaches his tiny hands out to his fathers' and calls but to his father it was just pain and suffering. The small child places his heavy head on the ground. Steams of tears fall from both Bankotsu and Serge's eyes. _

"_Why mommy, why?" the child cried as his life ended._

_Bankotsu's eyes were flooded in tears and all the Shichi'nintai could do was watch as their leader crumbled._

(End of Flash Back)

"I was immobilized I couldn't move. I allowed them to capture my men." he pounded the ground, "It shouldn't have ever happened. They took our weapons and they had me watch every one of their deaths. I couldn't believe that we would be destroyed by that…"

All she could do was look him in the eyes. He put his head between his legs and his arms wrapped around his legs. Kagome scoots right next to him places her arm around him. He looks up a little to see Kagome's face. She lifts his face with her hand and places a soft tender kiss upon his lips.

"I'm sorry." that's all she could say.

She leads his head on her stomach and strokes her fingers through is bangs. His sons cries echoed through his mind as his eyes became heavy and he slowly drifted into a slumber. Kagome continues to stroke her hand through Bankotsu's bangs. She than slightly moved his body into a more comfortable position. She than moves away from him with stirring him from his sleep.

"Are you still mad at Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked, "oh where is he?"

"Hmm… no…," she replied, "he's sleeping."

"That's good." he smiled.

She sits next to Jakotsu and Suikotsu. Suikotsu than hands her a cup of tea.

"_That's so sad, horribly sad." _She thinks to herself.

"You look sad, Kagome." Renkotsu sipped his tea.

"Hmm… yeah." Kagome looks up.

"Well?" Suikotsu look at the young woman, "why?"

"It's just death, that's all." she continued to sip her tea.

"Death?" the Band said puzzled.

"Oh, never mind." Kagome shook her head.

"Oh… well you'll tell me, right?" Jakotsu asked.

"Its nothing, really." Kagome tried to reassure the feminine man. "Trust me."

"Ok whatever." he said

The young woman got up and turned around to walk back to her slumbering husband. She walked back with her head towards the ground. bump

"Watch where your going!" Spoke the half asleep man.

"Oh, Bankotsu your awake." she looked up at him.

"You left, and I wanted to know where you went, that's all…" he yawned.

"Oh, ok. Then lets head off to bed." she grabbed his arm.


	11. Chapter 11: Priestess Protector

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 11: Priestess Protector**

"_It's just death, that's all." she continued to sip her tea._

"_Death?" the Band said puzzled._

"_Oh, never mind." Kagome shook her head._

"_Oh… well you'll tell me, right?" Jakotsu asked._

"_Its nothing, really." Kagome tried to reassure the feminine man. "Trust me."_

"_Ok whatever." he said_

_The young woman got up and turned around to walk back to her slumbering husband. She walked back with her head towards the ground. bump _

"_Watch where your going!" Spoke the half asleep man._

"_Oh, Bankotsu your awake." she looked up at him._

"_You left, and I wanted to know where you went, that's all…" he yawned._

"_Oh, ok. Then lets head off to bed." she grabbed his arm._

(Next Morning -all grouped-)

"Ah, so you guys finally decide to come back." Mukotsu spoke up.

"Gesh… Find… Anything… Gesh…" Ginkotsu asked his brother.

"Yeah, I guess Aja spoke the truth…" Jakotsu folded his arms.

"Hey, we didn't come to chit chat." Bankotsu spoke with anger. "We need to get going to the northern region."

"WHATS THERE?" Kyokotsu's voice boomed.

"Some guy who knows what the hell is going on." Bankotsu explained. "Lets go now."

They walked for what seemed like hours. Jakotsu started to clown around and run ahead and pop out of bushes. Which started to irritate Bankotsu. Serge and Kagome on the other hand were enjoying Jakotsu's actions. Then they stopped when they noticed an injured demon. The one thing that popped out to them was the red kimono that he wore. Bankotsu walks up to the demon ready for anything to happen. Just than the demon looked at him and darted off in fear.

"Hmm… Odd." Bankotsu looked in the demons direction.

"I wonder what was up with him." Jakotsu shrugged his shoulders.

They continue on there way to the northern region. They walked for a number of hours. And all they heard was Kagome and Jakotsu complaining about them being tired and hungry over and over.

"We didn't get any valuable information in the West Region," Renkotsu said, "We should head back there just in case something appears over there."

"Sounds good enough," Suikotsu replies, "What do you say, Big Brother?"

"I guess, we could, no harm done, I guess lets go."

"Oh…um…" Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Bankotsu looked at her.

"Oh nothing, I guess," she attempted a smile, "just thinking of a friend of mine. That's all."

"Oh ok," He looked at her in concern, "please don't be sad, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, things happen for a reason."

They all continued to walk through the entire forest. Serge begin to jump around and play around with Jakotsu. Hours and hours pass by. They came upon a river and floating in the river was body face down. Renkotsu grabbed and dragged the body back to shore. Suikotsu examines the body to see if the demon was still alive. He shakes his head, the demon was dead. Kagome looks at the demon, thinks hard where she had seen him before. And then it dawned to her, this demon was from the wolf tribe. They continued on.

"Kagome… Kagome…" Bankotsu called out to her. "We're leaving."

She snapped out of her thought and continued on with the rest of the group. A few feet from the river were more bodies. The more they walked up stream, more bodies floated by.

"AHHH!!" A woman screamed.

The Shichi'nintai heard the woman's cries and rushed to aid her and to see what was happening. It could be another one of those demons that Idris had spoke of. When the Band had arrived to the scene where they heard the woman's screams from. They saw the blood covering the ground, worse then the villages before. Bankotsu flinched at the sight, a rush of excitement jolted up his spine, he had the urge to kill again, but he shook his head for the thought of Kagome had stopped him.

"AHHH!!" the woman screamed again.

The Shichi'nintai looked up from their positions and saw a woman in the claws of a giant bird. The woman continued to flail around and hit the birds claws. All of a sudden and arrow shot out from the ground and into the sky. The arrow glowed a pinkish tint and pierced through the birds wing. The giant bird let the woman go from its grasp as the arrow hit its wing. The young woman fell and landed on her side. Kagome rushed to aid the woman. Kagome sits the woman up and sets her against her chest.

"Ah…" the woman lifted her self up and notices Kagome.

"Ayame…" Kagome whispers.

"What the hell do you want?!" she jolted back.

"Um… we saw the dead bodies of wolves," Kagome starts out, "and than we heard you scream. So we came to see what was going on."

Kagome walks over to Ayame and helps her to her feet.

"Its those damn birds again," Ayame looked at Kagome, "They broke there alliance with us this morning and started picking us like bugs!"

"An alliance?" Bankotsu asked.

"Hmm…" Ayame looked the other way.

"Don't mind him, he's my husband." Kagome says.

"Oh… well we did about for the last three years," Ayame said, "now where trying to find Kouga so he can help us out."

"Kouga?" Kagome questioned. "What happened to him?"

"He vanished around the same time we started our alliance." Ayame got teary eyed, "I thought he might have been with you."

"Ayame, I haven't seen him since three years ago before we faced Naraku."

"Do you think he's… he's dead?" Ayame cried.

"He's very strong I think he's surviving."

(Several hours later)

"So there's this guy that looks like Inuyasha killing?"

"We don't really know." Bankotsu spoke up.

"He's a part of Inuyasha." Kagome stated. "He looked like him, he said there was more. That one is dead or so I hope."

"Plus, Kagome is endangered from them." He put his hands on his hips.

"What?! Why?"

"Don't really know that either." he spoke up again.

"Oh," Ayame smiled, "You can count on me protecting you, if you help me find Kouga… dead or alive?"

Kagome looks at Bankotsu and the rest of the group. He smiles at her.

"You got a deal!" Kagome hugged Ayame, "Thank-you."


	12. Chapter 12: Assault on Akako Castle

Omg! I'm terribly sorry for the delay. My apologies.

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 12: Assault on Akako Castle **

_(Several hours later)_

"_So there's this guy that looks like Inuyasha killing?"_

"_We don't really know." Bankotsu spoke up._

"_He's a part of Inuyasha." Kagome stated. "He looked like him, he said there was more. That one is dead or so I hope." _

"_Plus, Kagome is endangered from them." He put his hands on his hips._

"_What?! Why?"_

"_Don't really know that either." he spoke up again._

"_Oh," Ayame smiled, "You can count on me protecting you, if you help me find Kouga… dead or alive?"_

_Kagome looks at Bankotsu and the rest of the group. He smiles at her._

"_You got a deal!" Kagome hugged Ayame, "Thank-you."_

After the rescuing of Ayame, they decided to pay Yoko's father, Lord Akako a visit.

(Days go by before they reach Akako Castle)

Two guards appear at the entrance to the large castle. They look at Bankotsu and nod there heads. He looked puzzled but just went with it. The guards brought the Shichi'nintai and the others to the Lord's chambers.

"Your guests have arrived." the guard spoke to his Lord.

"Ah, Welcome!" he spoke, "my daughter as spoke of you arriving."

Yoko appears once again next to her fathers side.

"So you will help us take down this Ani character?"

"I have no choice." Bankotsu looked down to the ground.

"Very well." he relaxed back into his seat. "I have heard many things for about this Ani character. I've heard that years ago there was a powerful half-breaded demon that went by the name of Inuyasha but he was taken down by the villain Naraku. It seems Ani has some use for his soul and heart and tore them into four newer and improved demons or so she has said. One has been taken down, one captured and two still unknown."

"Captured where?" Bankotsu looked the Lord in the eyes.

"Here, in my dungeon." he continued. "Ani has ordered her men to murder the priestess in the regions so she can use there souls to rejuvenate her strength and her own soul."

"Where did you get such valuable information." Spoke Renkotsu.

"From one of Ani's creations himself." Yoko spoke. "he goes by the name of Amos."

"It is getting late, tomorrow if you wish you can speak to our prisoner." Lord Kai had said.

"The men in there own rooms and the women in the other." Yoko spoke.

Bankotsu was about to object when Kagome agreed to Yoko's request. Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu stayed outdoors; Mukotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu in another room; Jakotsu and Bankotsu shared a room together; Ayame stayed with Kagome and Serge to protect them.

(Bankotsu and Jakotsu's room)

"Ban, Do you think its safe to have the girls on the other side of the castle?" Jakotsu became concerned.

"Kagome didn't go against it," he sighed, "I'm guessing she didn't sense anything."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu, "Bankotsu?"

"What!"

"This is your first night without sleeping next to Kagome, isn't." Jakotsu asked curiously.

"You didn't have to remind me." he sighed and turned around.

(Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Mukotsu's room)

The old man slept in the corner of the room. While the younger two men played a strategy game of 'Go' and as they sipped their tea.

"Renkotsu, doesn't this seem odd that we were all split up? Suikotsu sipped his tea.

"Hmm… it could be just a rule here, like if it were a temple." Renkotsu looked at the Go board.

"It still seems odd." Suikotsu made his final move.

"Argh, again…" Renkotsu shakes his head. "Let us check on the woman."

"Yes, it sounds like a safe idea."

(Ladies Room)

Kagome had some ramen for herself and the other two.

"Here." she handed Ayame a bowl. "Its ramen."

She sniffs the ramen and decides to eat it since it smelt alright. Kagome picks up Serge and changes his clothes. A long pause between the women. knock knock Ayame pounces up and gets in front of Kagome as her own personal shield.

"Come in if you dare" Ayame growled.

Just then Suikotsu and Renkotsu walked in.

"We decided to check up on you girls.: Suikotsu spoke.

"We thought it was odd that they split us up." Renkotsu added.

"I'm pretty sure its alright." Kagome smiled. "I haven't sensed anything. Plus Jakotsu and Bankotsu are down the hall from us. Bankotsu requested that he could be somewhat near us."

"Kagome is in my protection." she glared at the men.

"Calm down, Ayame. Its ok, this is how they are."

"Well, we will be going." Suikotsu gets up. "You girls rest."

"Yes, we will relax." Kagome smiles.

(Next Morning)

Bankotsu stretched out his arms and scratched his head as he looked around for his brother. He hears his brother talking to Yoko.

"Wooh, a party!" Jakotsu yells happily.

"Ah… what's going on?"

"We are having a festival tonight, you are all welcome to join in any activities." Yoko bowed and walked off.

"Ah… yawn… I should go tell Kagome." He walked off.

Bankotsu separates from Jakotsu to find his wife and her protector. He notices that his lovely wife was talking to the Lord's daughter, Yoko. He rolls he's eyes and walks up to them wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome looks at him and smiles.

"As I was saying, my I speak to the prisoner." Kagome asks Yoko.

"Ah I did say you could today. Well, I will bring you to him." She agrees.

(Prison Block)

"This is him." Yoko pointed. "He's not much of a fighter so your safe."

Kagome looks at him and notices golden eyes and white long hair. She crouches down to his level. The scrawny man crawls over to Kagome as if a spider was crawling slowly to its prey. The man looks at her up and down as an examination.

"Come and kill." he speaks lowly.

"Huh?" Kagome looks at him.

"Come and kill." he repeats.

"Who?" she puts her hand through the bars.

"Four pieces." he looks around and reaches for her hand.

Bankotsu and the two women get closer to Kagome. The man snaps his hand back and retreats to the shadows of his cell. Kagome gets up and walks to the door.

"Lets go, he's not going to speak anytime soon," She sighs, "you scared him."

(Festival, -nightfall-)

Lights flashing, music playing, people singing, dancers dancing. The quiet village was now in an uproar form the laughter and singing. All the elders, men, women and children all having fun with one another. But there was one woman who couldn't clear her mind and thought throughout the night.

"Hey Kagome," Jakotsu looked at the dazed woman, "it's a party have fun. Get that look off your face."

"Hmm…" Kagome looked up, "Sorry."

"What's on your mind." the feminine man asked.

"That man." she sighed.

"Um… ah…"

"Haha, no the prisoner, Jakotsu."

"Oh what about it than?" he asked.

"I wonder what he meant." she got up and walked away.

"Hmm… Wonder what's with her. Oh well."

(With Kagome)

"_Its so dark in here." _Kagome thought.

She continued walking until she reached the same jail cell as before. She moved her hands against the wall to try and feel where there might be a candle somewhere. She slid her hand and finally reached the bars. At that moment a hand grabbed hers and pulled her against the bars. She opened her eyes and met them with a pair of golden eyes.

"She comes and kills." his voice spoke.

"What is your name?" the words stumbled from her lips.

"Bearer of Burden… Amos…" he spoke.

"Amos, what is your purpose?"

The man just looked at her and released her from his grip. He stepped back and crouched down grabbing his head.

"It's ok you can trust me, Amos," she whispered holding out her hand. "I wont hurt you."

He looked at her and stood he took her hand and walked closer to her.

"Amos, what is your purpose?" she asked once more.

"Message, Message." he hissed.

"A message?"

"Message for you." he looked at her.

"for me?"

**BOOOM!!**

A blast for the center of the town boomed throughout the city streets. Each time the blasts when off it got closer to the prison. Until it finally reached the prison cell where Amos lies. The wall exploded and took down the whole side. In walked a figure and held out their arm.

"Amos, I've come." spoke from the shadows

"Ara!" he cried crawled along the floor.

The shadow figure appeared in the moon light. It had appeared to be another warrior but a woman. She looked like Idris and now Amos. She dressed in a samurai armor. Golden eyes, white hair in a ponytail and her voice was deep. Just then Four Pieces rang through the mind of Kagome.

"Four Pieces!" Kagome yelled out.

"See three." Amos whispered.

"You're the women who caused Amos such pain! How dare you!" Ara yelled.

Ara readied her fists and lunged at Kagome. As Ara charged at Kagome; Bankotsu and Ayame ran into the room to see Kagome to be punched.

"KAGOME!" Bankotsu screamed.

Within seconds Ara's fist was grabbed and thrown onto the ground. Dust fell from the sky and another had appeared. Kagome and the others looked at the figure that protected Kagome. As the sun rose it's shining rays gleamed on her protectors' face.

"It…Can't be…" they gasped.


	13. Chapter 13: Tall Tails

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 12: Tall Tails**

"_Ara!" he cried as he crawled along the floor._

_The shadow figure appeared in the moon light. It had appeared to be another warrior but a woman. She looked like Idris and now Amos. She dressed in a samurai armor. Golden eyes, white hair in a ponytail and her voice was deep. Just then Four Pieces rang through the mind of Kagome._

"_Four Pieces!" Kagome yelled out._

"_See three." Amos whispered._

"_You're the women who caused Amos such pain! How dare you!" Ara yelled._

_Ara readied her fists and lunged at Kagome. As Ara charged at Kagome; Bankotsu and Ayame ran into the room to see Kagome to be punched._

"_KAGOME!" Bankotsu screamed._

_Within seconds Ara's fist was grabbed and thrown onto the ground. Dust fell from the sky and another had appeared. Kagome and the others looked at the figure that protected Kagome. As the sun rose it's shining rays gleamed on her protectors' face._

"_It…Can't be…" they gasped._

"Kouga" Kagome said in awe.

Ayame ran up and jumped on him, her eyes flooded with tears. Bankotsu walked up next to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. They became to distracted to realize that there enemies Ara and Amos had made an escape. Kouga hugged Ayame making her face turn red. He smiled at her and then turned to the well rounded girl.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked her.

"How… How did you know I was endangered?" 

"Well, I was here anyways and picked up your scent," he started, "plus I heard that there was some fowl play going on…"

"Where were you all these years!" Ayame shouted as she cut him off. 

"Oh I became a hermit and lived on top of the mountain."

Silence

"HAHA." he started laughing, "you actually fell for it. I cant believe it. Haha."

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted, "she's been worried sick about you!"

"Oh well I was badly wounded by Naraku, I was aiding that slayer friend of yours." he started, "but I never expected such an attack to come Naraku. I tried to rescue her but she was caught in the center. I was blown off and I'm guessing my head hit a tree. When I woke up I was in a cabin with my body wrapped up in bandages." 

"Are you ok now?" Ayame sniffled.

"Yeah I'm fine now." he nodded his head. "Kagome I see that ya found a mate."

He glared at Bankotsu. Bankotsu noticed and chuckled, so he moved his hand from Kagome's shoulder to her waist. Kagome noticed how he was being a bit childish to make Kouga jealous so she removed his hands. 

"Ah yes," she smiled, "What have you been doing these past years?"

"Just letting my arm and legs heal." he showed his scars.

"We made an alliance with the birds of paradise three years ago again, but they just recently broke from us." Ayame told Kouga. "Kagome saved my life, I am in her debt, I protect her now."

"Protect? From what?" he asked.

"People wanna kill her. I've swore to be her shield." 

Kagome thought it couldn't just be a coincidence that Kouga was here.

"Kouga, how did you really know to be here." she stared at him.

"I ah heard of some rumors that a half-breaded dog demon was wrecking villages and I knew Inuyasha is dead, plus there was a um another rumor I've heard to about that there was some priestess getting abducted and murdered. I guess there tied to that demon thing."

"Hmm… oh." she looked at him.

"I think you need rest, Kagome," Bankotsu grabbed her hand. "It's already morning and you haven't slept at all. 

"Kagome, I'm taking Ayame." Kouga instructed. 

"What?!" the girls spoke in shock.

"Well were wolves so we can check each region before you get there." he started. "we did to catch up on something. Plus Bankotsu can protect you."

Kagome nodded her head as Ayame blushed many shades of red. Ayame left with Kouga and the other two left to join with the others.

(Kouga and Ayame)

"You know I thought you were dead." she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry to worry you but I'm fine, just didn't expect so much would happen when I left."

"oh… with Kagome you mean…" she became a bit jealous.

"oh ah her yeah, but look at you!" he looked up at the sky. "Your stronger and you've grown a lot."

"um I guess maybe but I know its sudden but um would you I mean you don't have to um ah…" her face become multiple shades of red.

"Well spit it out." 

"…be my mate…" she said under her breath.

"Ayame its not the time to think of such things." 

"Yeah…. Your right…."

(Bankotsu and Kagome)

"You now that's just one less person to protect you." he became worried.

"I cant take her life away from her…" she sighed, "I want her to be happy. Plus you've always protected me in the most danger, if you needed that reminder."

"I know I know" 

She chuckled at her husbands concern. He's the strongest man alive and always tends to worry if he's strong enough to protect his wife from danger. She never fights as much as she did when she traveled with Inuyasha. Not just cause she doesn't want to, more or less he doesn't want to get her in any harms way. 

(Several Hours Later)

The Shichi'nintai decided to stay in the out skirts of the city instead of getting another ambush with in the city's walls. They didn't need or want another attack to take place when they weren't ready like the last attack. Jakotsu started cracking jokes to lighten up the mood, but didn't work all that great.

"Jakotsu, stop being an idiot" he's brother shouted. "Kagome's life is endangered here!"

"Sorry its just the mood really really is depressing and I don't like it all to much."

"Jakotsu joke around if you must, its all right, I'm ok." she smiled at the giggly man.

KnockKnock

"Hmm… who is it?" Bankotsu tried to sit up.

Kagome got up from the bed to answer the door. Jakotsu was right behind her. She opened the door to notice Kouga but no Ayame.

"Kouga? Where's Ayame?" the young woman asked.

"oh ah she went to the um northern region wolf tribe." he told her.

"For?" her eyebrow rose. 

"To um see if her tribe was doing alright. I'll leave for her region later tonight." he assured Kagome.

"Why didn't you just go with her?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you where we were off to, plus I wanted to talk to you. Is that alright?" he asked her.

"Oh ok yeah that's fine." she said, "Where?"

"Just a little outside the inn."

"NO!" Jakotsu shouted. 

"And why not?" Kouga asked.

"My little sister is not going out with a dirty wolf!" he grabbed her arm.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome yelled. "Its fine. I know Kouga really well."

"But…" 

"Tell Bankotsu that I'll be with Kouga for a while."

"He's gonna oppose!" 

"I know and if he wants me back home than he can come get me himself." she walked out with Kouga.

(Kagome and Kouga)

"What did you want to talk about Kouga?" she asked.

"Hmm… anything?"

"Oh." She wondered. Moments go by.

"I've missed you," he hugged her but remembered her stomach got in the way, "So how far along are you?"

"What do you OH! Haha 6 months."

"And the baby is that Bankotsu's kid?"

"Yeah, I married him." she smiled. 

"Oh well that's good. He suits you."

"Yeah."

(Back Bankotsu)

"WHAT?!" Bankotsu shouts.

"That's what she said." Jakotsu sighs.

"I wonder what he's doing to her?" Renkotsu asks, not helping.

"Awe, what a horrible thing to do." Mukotsu sighs.

"BAD… BAD…" Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu shook their heads.

His brothers words rang in his head. His thoughts went off the hook.

"He better not touch my wife." he shouts.

"Well then what are you waiting for! Go retrieve your wife." Suikotsu yells making Bankotsu storm off.

(Kouga and Kagome)

"Well those rumors are true than." Kouga sighs. "Is he really back?

"No, Just mere copies" she sighed. "of the original, four pieces. I'm guessing we need one more to meet up with."

"I'll go region to region to find the last one so you don't have to get hurt," he smiled. "especially cause your having a child."

"Thank-you." she hugged him.

"Get your grimy hands off my wife!"

"Bankotsu!" Kagome shouted.

"Bankotsu grabs his wife away form the mangy wolf and steps between the two.

"Looks like I've pissed someone off." Kouga chuckled, "Well I gotta go now, cya Kagome!"

"What was that about!" she yelled.

"I thought…"

"For the last time I'm not gonna cheat on you!" she storms off.

"That's not what I meant…" he followed behind her with his head towards the ground.


	14. Chapter 14: Their Back

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 14: Their Back**

"_I'll go region to region to find the last one so you don't have to get hurt," he smiled. "especially cause your having a child."_

"_Thank-you." she hugged him._

"_Get your grimy hands off my wife!"_

"_Bankotsu!" Kagome shouted._

"_Bankotsu grabs his wife away form the mangy wolf and steps between the two._

"_Looks like I've pissed someone off." Kouga chuckled, "Well I gotta go now, cya Kagome!"_

"_What was that about!" she yelled._

"_I thought…"_

"_For the last time I'm not gonna cheat on you!" she storms off._

"_That's not what I meant…" he followed behind her with his head towards the ground.  
_

Kagome was more than pissed off at Bankotsu from the previous night. Jakotsu and the other men were trying to calm the furious woman.

"Ah Kagome your misunderstanding the whole thing!" Jakotsu said to Kagome.

"Misunderstanding are you kidding!" tearing off the feminine man's head.

"He meant what Kouga would do not you, awe come one Kagome don't be mad." he yelled as he tried prying the woman's hands off of him.

"Um… We should go along for a walk, Kagome." Suikotsu said

"It would be good for you to take a walk anyways." Renkotsu butted in.

"Oh I guess it would be good for me, ok I'll go." she sighed.

(on the little walk)

"Don't worry your head off," Suikotsu started off, "Jakotsu was right. Big Brother was only trying to protect you."

"That's the only way he knows how to protect you from other men or other danger." Renkotsu added.

"Oh well yeah I know it just gets tiring after I while." she sighs

"Don't be mad at him. He loves you that's why he acts like this." Suikotsu smiles at her.

"Lets get back to the others, all we need is Brother getting upset at us also." Renkotsu chuckled.

They were walking back to the rest of the group when all of a sudden Kagome's arm was tugged onto. She twirled around to notice the timid and frightened Amos. Renkotsu pulls Kagome back and Suikotsu gets ready to attack Amos.

"Attack, Attack, watch your back." he whispers and darts off into the woods.

"Wha?!" she became confused.

They continued walking on but on their guard of this so called attack that Amos spoke of. When they returned to camp Renkotsu and Suikotsu went to Bankotsu to tell him the words of which Amos spoke of.

"Hmm… Maybe an ambush?" Bankotsu scratched his head.

"Well, if that's the case then maybe we should prepare for this ambush.' Renkotsu suggested. "I have a hunch that it maybe near the forest or in the forest."

"Huh?"

"That's where he dashed into." Suikotsu told his confused brother.

"Oh well than I guess that's what we'll do."

(As time went by)

They had walked for what seemed like hours nothing has gone wrong. No attack had happened. All of a sudden bombs went off around them. Suikotsu picks up Kagome along with Serge and jumps into a tree away from the smoke. Jakotsu slashes at the trees from the direction of the bombs. A fire stars near the trees that Suikotsu landed in. Renkotsu aids them by extinguishing the flames along side Ginkotsu. Kyokotsu reaches past the burned out flames and takes hold of a squirming body. He than throws the body into the air. Mukotsu throws poison darts towards the body and each one impaled the body as it fell to the ground. As the body fell to the ground, it moved to land on their feet and jumped backwards.

"So he did tell you that rat!" Ara growled. "Amos!"

"Yess Ara?" he crawled along the ground.

"How dare you tell the enemy my plot!" she smacked him.

"Ara!" he cried.

Ara dashes towards her enemy's commander with her sword swinging. Not knowing that each step she took the poison pumped faster through her blood stream. She than notices that Suikotsu put down Kagome, she than changes her target. As she approached full speed with her sword now at her side.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu hollered.

Blood splattered across Ara's face. Her eyes tensed at the sight. Her attack went through her most beloved comrade, Amos.

"Amos!" she looked at her fallen comrade. "you idiot."

She watched as her comrade fell to the ground. Her anger and rage built up as his blood poured from his deeply impacted wounds.

"You!" her eyes darted towards the shivering woman. "it's your fault."

Ara went for another attack at her once more target. But this time she had sliced Bankotsu's forearms, blood dripped to the ground soaking the soil.

"She's that important to you." she yelled

"Most important." he smiled.

"She's important to us as well." the Shichi'nintai added.

Ara turned around and noticed that to get to the shaking priestess she must cut down each member of the Shichi'nintai before even laying a finger on her. She already had one down now six more to go. Jakotsu dashed towards Ara with his weapon readied.

"This should be easy enough." he attacked her.

Seconds and than minutes went by. Each time she evaded Jakotsu's attack she gasped for air.

"Ah your lungs are shutting off, the poison is taking effect." Mukotsu chuckled.

"_Damn that old man." _she thought as her sword collided with Jakotsu's.

Jakotsu easily moved and evaded each of Ara's attacks. She jumped back and stumbled as she moved hastily away. Jakotsu slashed out each time making Ara breath faster and faster causing the poison to act up once more. Ara stopped in her tracks grabbing her throat.

"Looks like she's suffocating." Mukotsu spoke up.

"Jakotsu finish her off, stop toying around." Renkotsu hollered to the feminine man.

"Ah… Ok." he smirked.

Ara collapsed to her knees while she still had hold of her neck.

"This is going to be very boring…" Jakotsu sighed as he brought his sword down on her neck.

Jakotsu walked past Ara's body and back towards the group.

"That's the closest anyone has ever been to you." Bankotsu looked at his wife.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful." she attempted a smile.

"I should watch you better." he looked down.

"Oh but are you alright?" she asked as she took hold of his arm.

"Hmm… I'm fine," he smiled. " better me than you."

He than rested his hand on her lap she ran her fingers through is bangs. Making him slowly drift into a slumber.

"Those wounds are pretty deep." Renkotsu sipped his tea.

"Its better on him than our Lady Kagome." Suikotsu sat down.

"Oh yes!" Mukotsu spoke up. "Not a hair on her should be ever touched."

"That goes to you to old man." the young men laughed.

"Woah! What happened here?" A man's voice spoke up.

"Oh wolf boy miss out on a boring battle." Jakotsu told him.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Who lost?"

"Well it was obviously that we won." Renkotsu looked at the wolf

"Ara killed Amos and I killed Ara." Jakotsu smiled.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled at the wolf. "Where's Ayame?"

"Well…"


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 15: The Truth and Nothing but the Truth**

_He than rested his hand on her lap she ran her fingers through is bangs. Making him slowly drift into a slumber. _

"_Those wounds are pretty deep." Renkotsu sipped his tea._

"_Its better on him than our Lady Kagome." Suikotsu sat down._

"_Oh yes!" Mukotsu spoke up. "Not a hair on her should be ever touched."_

"_That goes to you to old man." the young men laughed._

"_Woah! What happened here?" A man's voice spoke up._

"_Oh wolf boy miss out on a boring battle." Jakotsu told him._

"_Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Who lost?" _

"_Well it was obviously that we won." Renkotsu looked at the wolf_

"_Ara killed Amos and I killed Ara." Jakotsu smiled._

"_Kouga!" Kagome yelled at the wolf. "Where's Ayame?"_

"_Well…"_

"Well what?" she scolded him. "I haven't seen her in days."

"I haven't seen her either." he looked at her. "How's your 'little' boy doing?"

"STOP AVOIDING ME!"

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T KNOW." he yelled at her but sudden covered his mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm worried as much as you are."

"_Something doesn't seem right?" _she thought to herself. "Well…"

"I have to go and um patrol the area." he dashed off.

She walks up to the two young men who were sipping the tea and sits down. Suikotsu hand her a tea cup and Renkotsu pours it for her.

"What wrong?" Renkotsu asks. "You were yelling."

"Oh its just Kouga, he's acting unusual." she sighed.

"He may be acting like that since your not 'his' woman, or so liked he claimed many years ago." Suikotsu told her.

"Well maybe but what Ayame?" she looked like she could cry.

"She may have gotten carried away with visiting her tribe. She did look home sick. She's probably having to much fun to realize the time has gone by so much." Renkotsu reassures the worried woman.

"Speaking of home… I think I should visit mine as well."

Kagome tells Bankotsu that she wants to go home to her mother on the other side of the well for a few days to catch up on some things with her. Bankotsu agrees that it'll be safer as well and accompanies her to her home. He than arrives back to find this brothers at their home near a waterfall. It has been days and months since they could relax. Bankotsu takes his son out on a father-son-outing.

"What are we going to do today daddy?" Serge looks at his father.

"Um I guess what normal people do." he laughed.

"Huh? Normal?" he asked.

"Um ah its cause um where always traveling that's it cause were always traveling and you cant do anything." he caught himself.

"Oh" he laughed. "Than I saw a daddy and a boy fishing can we do that."

"_Oh I hate fishing." _he thought to himself. "Sure."

"Ok hehe." He smiled.

(hours later… NO fish for Bankotsu but plenty for Serge)

"This is why your dad doesn't fish." Bankotsu sighed as his son laughed.

"Beware." spoke a soft voice.

Bankotsu wisped around grabbing Serge to see Aja standing before them.

"You know you make the creepiest appearances." he looked at the witch.

"Evil has prevailed."

"What?"

"She left daddy."

"Oh Kami! Kagome!" He rushed over to the well and hopped into it.

He opened the door to Kagome's house with Serge in one hand and the door in the other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked her psychotic husband, "you could of just opened it without breaking it."

"Your ok."

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." she laughed.

"That stupid good for nothing witch."

"Huh?" she was now puzzled.

He told her what Aja had told him.

"Oh my…" She got up from the table. "We have to find Kouga. Something might have happened."

"Stupid wolf deserves it." He folded his hands in his arms.

(Back in the past)

"Were on a man hunt er Wolf hunt." Bankotsu shouts out.

"Wolf? So were going to kill him." Jakotsu asked.

"No just find him. Aja told me something bad has happened and Kagome thinks that… er… Kouga may be hurt." trying to get the words out.

"oh ok that works."

"So Renkotsu and Ginkotsu you guys take the West region. South region is up for Suikotsu and Mukotsu. East region will be in the hands of Kyokotsu and Jakotsu. Kagome, Serge and I will take the Northern region. Any questions? NO. Than move out." Bankotsu ordered.

(West Region)

"Everything here looks dandy." Renkotsu sighed, "Not a wolf in sight."

"Gesh… Peace… gesh… quiet." Ginkotsu spoke.

"No harm in asking around to make the time go by."

They walked further into the small town. The town was very peaceful yet the disaster still lingered from when the village was attacked by Idris. Nothing was out of the blue.

"Hey old man?" Renkotsu hollered. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Oh heavens no, its been just peaceful here since we last saw that priestess here."

"Kagome gesh…?" Ginkotsu asked.

"Yes that who he means." Renkotsu sighed, "Well there's nothing here mind as well head back to Bankotsu."

(South region)

"My feet hurt." Mukotsu started to complain.

"Shut up old man. We're almost there."

"Ah you there?" a young man asks. "You look like travelers."

"Yeah."

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Has there been any strange or…" Mukotsu started.

"An ominous feeling around here." Suikotsu butted in.

"Hmm… nope this town has been peaceful for many many centuries, never had a war in years." he smiled.

"Than we must be off." Suikotsu grabbed Mukotsu's collar of his shirt.

As they continued walking out of the villages gates. Suikotsu's shirt was tugged onto. He turned around to see a young woman standing there.

"What?" he asks.

"This place is to happy and smiling to much."

"So… your point?"

"I feel that there is an ominous feeling that lingers around this village."

"Is there a white-haired demon, that comes and goes?" Suikotsu asked the young timid girl.

"No."

"Than it's a dead lead." he starts to walk off.

"Don't worry my young fair maiden, I will tell my boss of your feelings and we shall be back." Mukotsu smiled at the young woman as she smiled back.

"Geez grandpa… what the hell was that? We sure in hell is not coming back to a place like this."

"I know just giving her a little hope that's all." Mukotsu walked along side the younger man.

(East region)

"Holy crap!" Jakotsu shouts.

"WHAT?!" Kyokotsu's voice boomed.

"This village looks like it did the last time I was here."

Jakotsu walks deeper into the village while Kyokotsu stayed on the outside of the walls. He tries to find someone to talk to.

"Hmmm… where's the cute guys at?" he looked around. "Hmm… Ah hehe none with shirts, how about pants? Teehee." he mentally smacked himself. "I'm on a mission."

"Hey you woman!" a man shouted.

"Huh me?" Jakotsu turned around.

"Ah your not a…"

"I'll be one if you like?" Jakotsu smiled.

"ah no that's ok." the man backed away.

"Awe… Well has there been any more chaos here?"

"No just with the woman yelling at us men to keep working but other than that its pretty quiet and peaceful here."

"Oh well ok, than I'll leave…" he sighed as he meet up with Kyokotsu. "Nothing lets go."

"OK."

(Northern region)

Kagome, Bankotsu and there little son Serge made it to the Northern region. They made a little stop into the northern wolf tribe. To make a pit stop and see how Ayame was doing. They walk in on there guard, not aware that they were being watched by a million pairs of eyes.

"Where is Ayame?" Kagome got the courage to speak. "I must speak to her."

A wolf jumped down from the ledge within the cave. He was well-built, his fur was the same as Ayame's, he had green eyes looked as if something were missing.

"Ayame?" He spoke. "I haven't seen my daughter sense she swore to protect you and the birds of paradise attack."

"Kouga lied to me?" she gasps.

She puts one and one together. The one Aja was talking about was Ayame, Kouga's the enemy.

"We have to find Kouga now!" she yelled and yanked Bankotsu's shirt as she walked out of the wolf den.

They were walking through the woods when a very familiar tornado whipped through the trees. Kouga appeared in front of the three. She wanted to know why he would lie to her and most of all where was Ayame.

(Kouga's Flashback)

"_You know I thought you were dead." she wrapped her arms around him._

"_Sorry to worry you but I'm fine, just didn't expect so much would happen when I left."_

"_oh… with Kagome you mean…" she became a bit jealous._

"_oh ah her yeah, but look at you!" he looked up at the sky. "Your stronger and you've grown a lot."_

"_um I guess maybe but I know its sudden but um would you I mean you don't have to um ah…" her face become multiple shades of red._

"_Well spit it out." _

"…_be my mate…" she said under her breath._

"_Ayame its not the time to think of such things." _

"_Yeah…. Your right…."_

_He started to hug her and stroke her hair. She didn't know what he even thought of her. He just rejected her and now he's all loving. She thought it was nice and than an awful thought immerged in her thoughts. Kouga's not loving and touchy feeling with her and never has hugged her first. Than she thought he never fought for Kagome not once. She pushed herself out of his embrace. _

"_Who are you?" she glared at him. "Your not Kouga!"_

_His smile turned into a frown. "Ayame… Its me."_

_She stumbled back until she hit a tree he walked closer to her. She became drenched in fear. _

"_No!" she yelled, "the Kouga I know would never do that to me, be all loving. He would never give Kagome up so easily."_

_He's frown turned into a cocky smirk. He shook his head and grabbed her face. _

"_And here I thought you were a stupid girl," he's grip tighter, "but you seem to grasp it clearly."_

_She tried pushing him away from her but it was no use. He was always stronger than her and now she was endangered._

"_I cant have you telling anyone."_

"_Please don't, Please…" her eyes filled with tears._

_Kouga placed his had over her stomach. He looked her in the eyes, no remorse nothing. Within seconds his nails dug into her shield and then into her flesh. With every twist Ayame would let out a scream and her tears raced down her cheeks. Than finally his hand went through her stomach. He removed his hand and she fell to the ground grabbing her stomach. _

"_Your not that great of a shield." he laughed. _

(end of flashback)

"You bastard!" Bankotsu yelled.

"The Kouga you knew died along that weak slayer." he laughed.

"You're a copy, you aren't nearly as strong as the original!" Bankotsu yelled.

All Kagome could do was cry, if she didn't ok for Kouga to take Ayame, she would be alive. She thought that it was her fault for Ayame's death.

"She would of blabbed," he looked at Kagome, "I couldn't let that happen. But you found out anyways. Her death was meaningless."

Bankotsu charged at Kouga with his Banyruu ready. He slashed at him but with Kouga's speed he dodged his attack. Kouga than kicked Bankotsu in the back, sending him flying a few feet landing in the dirt knocked out.

"Mommy I'm scared." Kagome clutched onto Serge.

Kouga walked up face to face to Kagome. He placed a hand on her stomach. Her baby began kicking sensing the danger.

"Now doesn't this look familiar." he chuckled.

Kagome placed her hands on his chest. Her eyes that were filled with sadness, filled with strength from her motherly instinct to protect her children. Kagome's hands glowed blue and burned right through his shield and onto his chest. Then she sent a jolt to his body. Kagome grabbed Serge and ran into the forest. He followed her slowly as the thrill of the chase go to him.

"Come out, Come out." he hollered.

Kagome panted, she couldn't run anymore, she was exhausted. Kagome pushed Serge under a hollow tree. She had to protect her son herself and her unborn child.

"You cant run forever or fight." he laughed.

He broke through the tree and gave away Kagome's little hide-out. She reached for Serge's hand but Kouga grabbed the back of the boy's shirt. The little boy began to wail and kick.

"Lets turn him back to the bones her was before." he petrified boy.

Kouga had the biggest evilest smirk as he grabbed the boys head and began to pull on his arms. Kagome began screaming at the wolf as she watched in horror. The baby boy began crying harder and harder making Kouga's ears ring. As Kouga had enough of the screaming and crying he was just going to give the boy and instant death. He pulled on the screaming boys body. Blood splattered on Kagome's face.

"NO!!" she screamed and tears flowed from her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16: His Fear

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 16: His Fear**

"_Come out, Come out." he hollered._

_Kagome panted, she couldn't run anymore, she was exhausted. Kagome pushed Serge under a hollow tree. She had to protect her son herself and her unborn child._

"_You cant run forever or fight." he laughed._

_He broke through the tree and gave away Kagome's little hide-out. She reached for Serge's hand but Kouga grabbed the back of the boy's shirt. The little boy began to wail and kick._

"_Lets turn him back to the bones her was before." he petrified boy._

_Kouga had the biggest evilest smirk as he grabbed the boys head and began to pull on his arms. Kagome began screaming at the wolf as she watched in horror. The baby boy began crying harder and harder making Kouga's ears ring. As Kouga had enough of the screaming and crying he was just going to give the boy and instant death. He pulled on the screaming boys body. Blood splattered on Kagome's face._

"_NO!!" she screamed and tears flowed from her eyes._

Kouga fell to the ground, reaching out to Kagome. She watched as he gasped for air, she couldn't move her eyes became attached to the fallen body. All she could do was cry. Her most trusted friend was a copy, he had died many years ago, her tears flowed down her cheeks. She shut her eyes hoping that he image would go away, but it didn't, even with her eyes shut her tears managed to escape. She finally opened her eyes to only meet with a bloody killers eyes. His eyes gazed into her chocolate ones, no emotion passed through his gaze.

"Are you ok?" he blinked as he reached a hand out.

"Ah ya, I'm ok… Serge?" she grabbed his hand and yet she had still had the look of fear across her face.

They noticed that Serge was laying on the ground being out cold. Bankotsu picked up Serge and cradled him in his arms. Kagome grabbed her pounding head and rubbed her stomach.

"_His eyes were full of hate… like a killer…" _she thought to herself.

"Hey you don't so good, you look very pale," he snapped her out of her thought.

Kagome turned to her husband and took hold of his arm. She placed her head on his shoulder, her firm grip became a loose one. Within seconds she collapsed on the ground.

"Kagome!"

Bankotsu looks up to see his feminine brother along with the others standing near the entrance of the darkened forest. Jakotsu races over near the fallen Kagome and his brother. He picked her up in his arms and looked around at the blood-stained ground.

"Brother?" Jakotsu looked at his big brother. "What happened?"

"Looks like he was the enemy, Ayame wont be coming back, and our hunt for this Ani character still continues." he rubbed Serge's head. "lets go."

(3 days later)

"Is she still sleeping?" Jakotsu asked.

"Ya…" Bankotsu ran his fingers through her hair.

"Serge said something about her using 'power' to save them and that she ran a lot." Renkotsu stated.

"She's just recuperating from defending herself and your children." Suikotsu nodded.

"She's ok don't worry brother, Kagome is a strong willed girl, she wont die." Mukotsu added.

Whack "Who said anything about her dying!" Bankotsu swung his fist at Mukotsu.

For the nest few hours, all Bankotsu could do was watch his beloved wife in a state of recovery. All he could do was wait until she opened her eyes. He laid his head on a pillow next to Kagome.

"I couldn't protect her… how pathetic…" he whispered as he drifted into a slumber.

(Hours later)

"_Is she ok?" a man asked._

"_I haven't felt anything but a weak pulse." another man spoke._

"_Suikotsu are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure, Bankotsu." Suikotsu replied. "give her time to recover."_

"_oh ya…" he sighed._

_Suikotsu walked out of the room to keep him by himself with the recovering woman. As the tie slowly passed by he watched as her chest moved up and down, her breathing was alright. He wanted her to snap open her eyes to tell him that she's ok. He than noticed that her chest had no movement, he placed his head on her chest and heard no beat. He jolted up and shook her._

"_Kagome!" he screamed at the motionless body, shaking her tying to wake her up. Jakotsu came running in along side Suikotsu. They huffed and puffed until they reached their brother._

"_What happened?" they asked._

"_She… she… stopped…" tears fell from his face._

_All of a sudden Jakotsu and Suikotsu started laughing. Jakotsu walked near Bankotsu with a now stern look on his face and started shaking him._

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu shook him. "Bankotsu?"

His eyes snapped opened and he got up fast enough to bump heads with his feminine brother.

"Kagome!" he looked around for her. "Where is she?"

His brother's face became saddened. He noticed his brother's reaction. His tears began to build up in his eyes. Bankotsu looked the other way.

"You've just missed her," Suikotsu spoke up." and don't like Jakotsu fool you. She woke up, she's at the hothouse bathing. Renkotsu went to protect her."

Bankotsu's sadness turned into anger, he got up smacking Jakotsu and ran off to see his wife. As Bankotsu reached the hothouse he over heard Renkotsu and his beloved Kagome talking. He stopped once he heard them chatting away.

"It was so scary!" Kagome whined.

"It's over now, Kagome don't worry." Renkotsu stated.

"Kouga scared me the most." she sighed.

"Hmmm… What else scared you?" he looked at the young woman.

"Bankotsu…" she looked down.

"WHAT?" he became shocked. "How?"

"After he killed Kouga, I can still remember his eyes… they were like a cold-blood killer, the way he used to be." she began to cry, "but when he blinked, he's eyes were back to normal again…"

"Um… well don't worry," he tried to reassure her, "he would never harm you."

"Hey…" Bankotsu looked down, "Renkotsu you can leave."

"Yes." he got up and left.

"Your looking better." he scratched his head.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Um I heard you and Renkotsu talking…"he sighed.

She didn't know that he heard her. She didn't want him not to even know what he had saw in his eyes that day. She walked over to him and placed her head on his knees.

"I don't want you to fear me." he spoke up suddenly. "If I scare you something is wrong."

She lifted up her head and looked him in the eyes.

"There's nothing wrong, it could have been my imagination." she smiled sweetly.

He brought her in his warm embrace, "I thought my fear was if I had lost you, but my most fear is I made you fear me…"


	17. Chapter 17: The Last Piece

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 17: The Last Piece **

"_After he killed Kouga, I can still remember his eyes… they were like a cold-blood killer, the way he used to be." she began to cry, "but when he blinked, he's eyes were back to normal again…"_

"_Um… well don't worry," he tried to reassure her, "he would never harm you."_

"_Hey…" Bankotsu looked down, "Renkotsu you can leave."_

"_Yes." he got up and left._

"_Your looking better." he scratched his head._

"_Yeah." she smiled._

"_Um I heard you and Renkotsu talking…"he sighed._

_She didn't know that he heard her. She didn't want him not to even know what he had saw in his eyes that day. She walked over to him and placed her head on his knees._

"_I don't want you to fear me." he spoke up suddenly. "If I scare you something is wrong."_

_She lifted up her head and looked him in the eyes._

"_There's nothing wrong, it could have been my imagination." she smiled sweetly._

_He brought her in his warm embrace, "I thought my fear was if I had lost you, but my most fear is I made you fear me…"_

"I'm sorry for not being able to protect you…" he looked the other way. 

"Oh…" she grabbed his hand, "it's alright I'll be ok."

"I only got hit once form Kouga and I got knocked out." he got restless. 

"Bankotsu don't worry about it!" she grabbed his face, " you were previously wounded, so don't worry about it!"

"You tell me not to worry, I'm just going to worry more." he sighed. 

"Well, lets get back to the group, don't want to worry anybody." she chuckled.

As they made their way back to the group they noticed a man sitting in a tree off the side of the rode. Bankotsu takes hold tightly to Kagome's arm and continues to walk right past the sleeping man. Kagome looks back and notices the man wearing a red kimono. She tugs on Bankotsu's shirt to get his attention. 

"Huh?" he turns around and notices Kagome pointing to the tree.

The man begins to stir from his sleep. He opens his eyes, staring directly at Kagome. He blinks a couple times and smiles. 

"Ah! Kagome! It's been long time no see." the man replied. 

"Inuyasha!" she gasped and took a step towards the man. 

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's shoulder and pulled her behind him. He readied his sword at the man. 

"Kagome! It's another silly trick. Stop being gullible. This Ani is trying to draw you in once more." He growled.

"But… But… he's just like Inuyasha though." she mumbled. 

"He appears to be so yet you seen Inuyasha's broken down body who was murdered by Naraku and you've seen these mere copies of him." 

"Bankotsu you sided with Naraku, I'll make sure you wont harm Kagome. Bankotsu ready your weapon!"

Inuyasha slid out his worn out damaged sword, while Bankotsu drew out his Banyruu.

"Ha you think you can defeat me with that puny sword." Bankotsu stepped forward with his weapon on hand, while Kagome stepped backwards.

"It's… It's the Tetisga…" Kagome gasped.

"What?" Bankotsu yelled, "only that half-breed can wield!"

"That means that is Inuyasha!" she smiled. 

"You've harmed Kagome once Bankotsu. I wont allow you to do it again!" 

Inuyasha charged at Bankotsu as his sword began to change shape. Inuyasha lunged at his foe. Bankotsu shielded himself after every attack with his trustee sword. Inuyasha notices an open advantage and swings his sword tearing at Bankotsu's flesh. Bankotsu falls to the ground grabbing his stomach, his blood oozing out.

"Inuyasha stop please stop!" Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha you say! I am better than Inuyasha himself! Ani I cannot take any of this, I am better than Inuyasha." the demon grabbed Bankotsu's face. "You said I could have that woman with this body! Than why can I not defeat this man. Ani explain yourself!"

A small image appeared from the shadows. A small thin yet beautiful woman appeared and walked up to the white haired demon. She placed a small hand upon the angered demon's shoulder.

"You want her than get her," Ani spoke softly, "I want her as well, return me my precious cargo."

The man released Bankotsu's face and turned his attention to the fearful woman.

"Inuyasha don't come any closer." she yelled at the man.

"Return me my precious cargo." Ani spoke once more. 

The man grabbed his head shaking it back and forth. 

"Conan! Do as you are told!" she hissed.

"Conan?!" Kagome was shocked. "Bankotsu was right… and now he's hurt… it's all my fault."

"Conan return home when you obtain the girl." Ani turned back to the shadows.

Kagome ran to the badly wounded Bankotsu. He lifted his head up and placed his head on her cheeks.

"Run Kagome! Run, find Jakotsu or the brothers."

"I can't leave you here no, I cant!" she shook her head.

"He'll take you, I cannot protect you."

"You know I cannot take you for myself, but for Ani I will! 'She never said 'dead or alive'."

Chills shot up Kagome's back as she slowly turned around to notice that Inuyasha's impersonator was right behind her. She lunged her body against Bankotsu's wrapping her arms around him. 

"I will not leave you!" she yelled.

"You human's are pathetic!" Conan shouted. 

He rose his hand and slashed at Kagome's back. Kagome screamed and clinched her nails into her husband's shoulders. Her blood seeped unto Bankotsu's. The sight of her blood tensed up his nerves, his jaw clinched together. His hands began to shake, he began to bang his head against the tree. The erge to want to harm, to kill pulsated through the young mans body and mind. He pushed Kagome aside lifted his weapon upon his bloody-covered shoulder. Bankotsu slowly lifted his head, rocked it to the side and his smile of a murderer appeared once more. Bankotsu grabbed Conan's neck rammed him against a tree digging hi s hands on the side of his neck.

"I will ring your neck if you touch my woman again!"

Each time Conan gasped for air, Bankotsu's grip became tighter.

"Here's your message for your Master Ani," he loosened his grip, " If Ani wants Kagome, she must come through me first."

He finally released Conan and he grabbed his Tetisga and walked off after his Master Ani. 

"Next time, Bankotsu you should beware yourself." he murmured.

Kagome stared at her outrageous husband, she feared that he would turn against her. He turned around and looked at her. He stared at her with a blank stare, than he shook his head and showed off his boyish smile. He walked closer to his lovely wife and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go home." he smiled at her.

"Ah… yeah, lets go." she agreed.

-Home-

"BANKOTSU! Kagome!" Jakotsu yelled, "What happened to you two?"

Suikotsu helped wrap the couples wounds. 

"Kagome what happened?" Jakotsu asked once more. 

"This man named Conan looked exactly like Inuyasha. He said he wanted me, he attacked Bankotsu, than Ani appeared, than disappeared. Than he attacked me to get to me cause I guess Ani wants me too. Bankotsu seemed like a cold-blooded killer again." she rolled up into a ball. "It was scary actually."

"I'm sorry for scaring you…" Bankotsu wobbled into the room.

"Ah… Ban… it's ok." she looked down.

"So what's four pieces from what Amos spoke off before?" Renkotsu spoke up. 

"Well, I think it was from Idris, Amos, Ara and now Conan." she started. "They are four and make one."

"Hmm…" Mukotsu scratched his head. "They appear to be like Inuyasha."

"Amos told me he is the bearer of burden, Idris is Inuyasha's fury, he was such a hot head." Kagome spoke up.

"Ara revenged, and Conan is a hound." Renkotsu spoke out.

"Fiery, bearer of burden, revenge, hound." Bankotsu stretched, "Inuyasha's personality. We've take out the first three, now we need the last one."

"Poor Inuyasha, having the dead messed with." Kagome sighed.


	18. Chapter 18: Rescue

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 18: Rescue **

"_I'm sorry for scaring you…" Bankotsu wobbled into the room._

"_Ah… Ban… it's ok." she looked down._

"_So what's four pieces from what Amos spoke off before?" Renkotsu spoke up. _

"_Well, I think it was from Idris, Amos, Ara and now Conan." she started. "They are four and make one."_

"_Hmm…" Mukotsu scratched his head. "They appear to be like Inuyasha."_

"_Amos told me he is the bearer of burden, Idris is Inuyasha's fury, he was such a hot head." Kagome spoke up._

"_Ara revenged, and Conan is a hound." Renkotsu spoke out._

"_Fiery, bearer of burden, revenge, hound." Bankotsu stretched, "Inuyasha's personality. We've take out the first three, now we need the last one."_

"_Poor Inuyasha, having the dead messed with." Kagome sighed._

-- Days Later (Morning) --

"How's your stomach?" Kagome ran her fingers through Bankotsu's bangs.

"I'm alright, ha I'm fine, how about you?"

"It hurts a little but I'm alright." she smiled. "I'm going to go bathe, see you in a bit."

"Yeah be careful." he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hey Bankotsu," Jakotsu shouted, "where's Kagome?"

"Baths." he turned.

"Oh… well I'm worried about her?" he sighed, "that wound is pretty bad and she shouldn't be alone."

"She will be fine. She's in our baths." he turned once more.

"Renkotsu and Suikotsu are in our baths!"

Bankotsu jumped off the futon and ran to the bath house. Opened the door to see his brothers relaxing in the springs. He slammed the door and stormed off with Jakotsu following right behind him.

"AHH!!" screams echoed through out the forest.

"That sounded like Kagome!" he darted faster towards the screams.

As the screams became louder and louder, the young men became more worried. In the distance they saw the young woman leaning against a tree.

"Kagome!" they rusted towards the young woman.

"Come any closer and the woman will no longer have a head." the man spoke out.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu stopped in their tracks. Then they noticed Kagome's feet were off the ground and she was dangling from her attackers grip that clenched onto her throat. Her attacker was none other than the demon imposter Conan, Inuyasha's copy. He smiled at his success. He clenched Kagome's throat even harder than before, making it impossible for her to breath. Each breathe she took, took up most of her strength. Conan clenched on tighter making Kagome's body go limp. Conan took hold of the unconscious woman and took a couple steps backwards.

"If you want her, you gotta get her." He laughed as he retreated into the forest's darkness.

Bankotsu and his brother followed the demon into the forest until they couldn't find any trace of him. Bankotsu slammed his fist into a tree.

"We lost him…" Jakotsu sighed.

"Your gonna pay for kidnapping her, Conan," Bankotsu clinched his fists, "mark my words."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu made their way back to the campsite to gather up the remaining brothers. As the two brothers enter the campsite, Bankotsu walks past the others and he grabs his Banyruu, and walks past them once more. He continues to walk into the forest as his brothers look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" Renkotsu asked.

"That Conan fella kidnapped Kagome," Jakotsu explained, "We have to hurry and save her."

"What?" Suikotsu asked, "how?"

"The bathes, she left to find one because you two were in ours!" Jakotsu ran out the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Mukotsu grabbed his poisons, "lets go save our beautiful priestess!"

"Right behind you!" the rest shouted.

-- hours later --

"Where the hell are they?!" Bankotsu yells, "I don't know where that damn demon is at!"

"Bankotsu, we've been walking for hours, we need to rest." Jakotsu sits down.

"I will not rest until she is found." he stormed off.

"Looks like you got him mad." Renkotsu chuckles.

Jakotsu glares at Renkotsu. He stands up to follow Bankotsu but is stopped by the others. Jakotsu just looks at his brothers and then to the ground.

"Jakotsu let him cool off," Suikotsu grabs Jakotsu's shoulder, "don't worry we will find her. Conan wont hurt her… to much… I hope…"

-- With the fuming Bankotsu --

The upset man bangs his fist to his skull. He sits down looking up to the sky. He than closes his eyes, placing his head resting on his fist.

"My lady had terrible terrible nightmares, no?" a young voice spoke out.

Bankotsu stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes, slowly than blinked a couple times. He turned his head towards the soft spoken voice.

"Aja? What brings you to these parts?" he yawned.

"Aye, Kagome is in need of aid, no?" she stood up.

"I… I can't find her…" he averted his eyes.

"Sleep is a fear, haunting nightmares." she grabbed his face and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Nightmares?" he became confused. "She never really said a whole bunch about it…?"

Aja took her leave into the shady forest. Bankotsu just sits there, trying to think where she would be held hostage at.

"She's such a strange girl, popping up in the weirdest places." he thought to himself.

He got up and started to thinking harder as he dragged his precious sword along the ground.

"Nightmares… what did she mean?" he pondered.

"Don't think to hard you may end up hurting yourself." a man spoke up.

"Hmm… Renkotsu!" Bankotsu hollered.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Aja appeared to me, she said something about Kagome's nightmares," he puzzled himself even more, " I cant remember everything about it."

"Aja, here?" Renkotsu looked around. "she has appeared quiet frequently."

"Aja is wise." Suikotsu sips his tea. "Take her words into consideration."

"Nightmares…" he murmured, "Ah Ha of coarse where the deaths took place! That jack ass took her to the battlefield."

Bankotsu ran off into the direction of the deaths of Kagome's past friends. His brothers attempted to keep up with the insanely fast Bankotsu but it was no use. As he reached up to the battlefield, they all noticed it was an empty lot, nothing was there but craters in the ground. No Conan, no Ani and no Kagome. Their hot lead became cold as ice with in seconds.

"I thought this may be it… but I guess not…" he looked to the ground in defeat.

All of a sudden a white flash appeared in front of the Shichi'nintai and punched Bankotsu in the face sending him off his feet. As the other brothers became aware that they were surrounded by there foes. The white flash stopped moving and appeared a few feet away as Conan, with one arm wrapped around the pregnant woman. Bankotsu sat up to see his wife with her hands tied and cloth tied around her mouth.

"Conan, you will pay for harming her, let alone having a finger on her!" Bankotsu dashed to his opponent.

The brothers protected themselves from their new enemy's. They each made attempts to retrieve their priestess from the enemy's grip. Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu made a runway for their feminine brother, to give a shot at rescuing the young woman. With a few yards he was once more ambushed.

"Arg!" Jakotsu flipped backwards, " we cant get anywhere near her."

Ani appears behind the white haired Conan. He grabs Kagome's arm tighter as Ani walks closer to the pair. Suikotsu runs to try and rescue Kagome but is stopped by a large boomerang. They all looked around looking for the boomerangs wielder. All of a sudden Suikotsu was attacked once more. The legendary demon slayer appeared from the kicked up dust clouds with her trustee fire cat.

"The Hiraikotsu? Sango? Suikotsu jumps back, "looks like Inuyasha wasn't the only one created by that annoying little girl. There may be more."

Suikotsu dodges the furious slayers blade. Her trustee fire cat, Kalala attacked the fire breather with her vicious claws and took off to the sky. Kyokotsu began swinging his long arms into the air trying to swat the fire cat out of the sky. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu blasted fiery bombs into the cats' and demon slayer's direction. Ginkotsu shifted his canon towards the unaware Conan. AS he fired his bombs, Bankotsu made his way towards his feared wife. The bombs crashed to the ground one right after another, startling the half-breed creation and the young women. The smoke and dirt flew up making the perfect cover for Bankotsu. He made his way closer to his tied up wife. He swooped her up just as the smoky air became clear.

"Bankotsu!" she yelled as he removed the cloth from her mouth. "I'm so glad to see that you came."

"Of coarse, I wouldn't abandon you!" he wiped her tears.

"Yes, be all lovey-dovey in a day or so!" Jakotsu yelled as he shielded the reunited couple from Conan's attack.

Bankotsu made his way back to the group as eh could hear the angry Ani fume with anger. He set Kagome down, untying her hands. He than handed her a set of arrows.

"Keep a shield up and protect yourself, I will be close by, so don't worry." he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Bankotsu, I'll keep an eye on her also." Jakotsu collided his sword with Conan's.


	19. Chapter 19: As Day Light Dies

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 19: As Day Light Dies **

"_Bankotsu!" she yelled as he removed the cloth from her mouth. "I'm so glad to see that you came."_

"_Of coarse, I wouldn't abandon you!" he wiped her tears._

"_Yes, be all lovey-dovey in a day or so!" Jakotsu yelled as he shielded the reunited couple from Conan's attack._

_Bankotsu made his way back to the group as eh could hear the angry Ani fume with anger. He set Kagome down, untying her hands. He than handed her a set of arrows. _

"_Keep a shield up and protect yourself, I will be close by, so don't worry." he smiled at her. _

"_Don't worry, Bankotsu, I'll keep an eye on her also." Jakotsu collided his sword with Conan's. _

The battle continued between the slayer against Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. Bankotsu and Jakotsu fought along side each other against the furious Conan. Suikotsu made Ani his official target, slashing at her with his claws. She moved her body slightly, just enough inches to dodge the angry doctor. She laughed at each attempt Suikotsu made to destroy her. Bankotsu and Jakotsu teamed up against there foe, Conan. One coming from the back and the other through the front. As Bankotsu attacked Conan, he shielded to protect himself. As he was shielding himself, Jakotsu swung his sword slashing at Conan's back. As Conan swung at Jakotsu, Bankotsu took advantage to swing, cleaning his head off his shoulders.

"Ha that wasn't to hard huh Big Brother." Jakotsu laughed.

"Yeah… Huh? The sky?" Bankotsu looked towards the darkened sky.

All of a sudden the sky became dark with an over cast. The wind started to pick up and howl . The ground began to shake as the rocks started to detach from the floor. Suikotsu's feet began to lift from the ground.

"What?" he began to panic, "What the hell is happening!"

Just as his feet lifted his body was grabbed by his brother Kyokotsu.

"Ah! Kyokotsu thank-you!" he sighed in relief, " the wind died!"

"Look… New guest…!" Kyokotsu pointed.

"Looks like the monk finally decided to show up!" Mukotsu shouted.

"Where the hell were you at?" Renkotsu hollered at the old poison master.

"Waiting for this fella." he chuckled.

"Oh! Miroku, Kagome is being so mean to me!" Ani looked at the monk with tears in her eyes, than suddenly she became filled with anger, "she wont give me her soul!"

"I will have her change her mind." he smirked as he leaned against his staff.

Kagome stumbled backwards as she watched Miroku's menacing face. Her friends couldn't rest in piece, cause of this frail girl. She finally understood what Amos was trying to say. Her life is this girls goal, to be stolen and used, to rejuvenate this girl.

"Let my friends rest in peace!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh no, I can not do that, they have to help me get to you," she laughed, "no luck though, their useless."

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku aimed at Kagome.

"Now Mukotsu!" Bankotsu yelled out.

Mukotsu opened a vase letting poisonous gas fill the monk's air void. Miroku not knowing sucked in most of the poisonous fumes, once he realized that the pain started to travel through his veins, he knew it may be to late for himself. He immediately closed the wind tunnel, falling to the ground.

"Ha!" Suikotsu laughed, "Ani you created their bodies correctly but these copies aren't nearly as good as the originals."

Sango swung her Hiraikotsu hitting Renkotsu in the stomach sending him flying to the ground. Kalala dived head first towards the feminine man grabbing hold of his arm. She shook her head back and forth, pulling at his arm. He screamed with each yank of his arm. Jakotsu kept hitting the cats head hoping she would release it's powerful jaws. Sango's Hiraikotsu still coming back to it's owner, had one last stop, it was wiming towards the unaware Suikotsu.

"Suikotsu! Look out." Kagome yelled.

He turned around and noticed that the Hiraikotsu was a few feet in front of him. It smashed through his legs, leaving him immobile, screaming on the ground. Kagome shot an arrow, penetrating the middle of the flying object, sending it crashing to the ground.

Sango drew her sword and dashed towards the priestess, she rose her sword above the frightened woman. She stuttered for a moment. Sango stood above Kagome with her sword ready to strike. She blinked, and swung her sword at the defenseless woman. Bankotsu turned around to watch as his wife was struck by the demon slayer. Her screams froze the battlefield. Her blood dripped down her shoulder to the palm of her hand. As the slayer went to finish her final strike, Kagome put her other hand on the slayers chest. Kagome's hand glowed a bluish light, her fearful expression turned angry. She put all of her strength into a spiritual ball and blasted her energy through the slayers chest.

Sango dropped her sword and stumbled backwards, Kagome dropped to the ground, grabbing her wounded shoulder. Bankotsu rushed over to his wife. He noticed the blood as he grabbed her shoulder. He looked at his hands, flinching at the sight of his bloody hands. Bankotsu tried to resist the thrill of the killer within his own body. He dug his hands into the dirt, shaking his head side to side.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome grabbed hold of his shoulders, "Control yourself!"

He looked up at her to show her, he didn't have the will to fight the urge of the mercenary. The merciful killer that roamed the land before was back. Kagome shook her husband trying to get him back to normal. He shoved her backwards, he grabbed his sword and turned to the still frozen battlefield. He cocked his head to the side to show of his evil famous smile.

"All his effort gone to waste…" Kagome sighed. "he's going back to the old ways… I was getting so used to our life."

Bankotsu readied his sword and charged at Ani. He swung his sword at the young girl, but she stopped his attack with her two small hands. With his free hand, he punched the girl in the stomach, making her stumble backwards.

"Your not a fighter are you," he snickered, "this will be easy."

She moved slowly around the young mercenary, making her way to the bleeding priestess. He watched as Ani tried fleeing.

"I'll give you at least a ten seconds start!" he laughed.

She smiled as she took his offer, she continued her way to the defenseless priestess.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" she laughed.

Ani placed her hands on Kagome's face, sucking out all her energy.

"What!" Bankotsu yelled, "ten seconds to run not attack my wife!"

He ran towards his wife and Ani. He clinched Ani's throat pulling her into the air. This didn't stop Ani from continuing to grapple at Kagome's life force. Bankotsu tossed Ani to the side and grabbed Kagome. She was still breathing. As for Ani she obtained a piece of Kagome's soul. He turned around to see that Ani's body glowed from Kagome's spiritual energy.

"So you're a leech." he looked at Ani, "You need souls to live."

"That priestess's has the ultimate soul." she stated, "to have her life is to feel eternal."

"Ani! You've only had a taste." Bankotsu yelled. "and there's no way in hell your going to get all of her soul!"

"That is what you think, Bankotsu!" she yelled. "That body belongs to me!"

Ani charged at Bankotsu, her whole body became her weapon, against Bankotsu's halberd, the Banyruu. She used her fists to repel each attack from Bankotsu. Each attack, gave her was not even half of his strength. Ani was unaware that her opponent was toying with her.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu shouted. "Stop messing around, finish this already!"

"He's not using his full strength!" she thought, "this may end up bad. I must get more of that priestess power!"

Ani punched Bankotsu in the stomach, leaving him staggering to the ground. Ani took a dash towards the half-conscious woman.

"I need more, of that wonderful soul." she stretched out her hands.

She unfortunately latched on the feminine man. He had noticed Ani's attempt and wobbled his way over to Kagome to protect her from Ani's grasp. She screamed and looked at the beaten man.

"How could you!" she screamed, "you filthy man."

Ani kicked Jakotsu to the side, and once more reaching out to the woman. Just as her finger tips touched Kagome's cheeks. Bankotsu's wrapped his arm around Ani's neck placing her in a choke hold.

"I told you, you weren't going to touch her anymore!" he squeezed her harder.

Ani used the spiritual powers that she stole from Kagome, causing her body to repel against Bankotsu's. Bankotsu released Ani, and took a few steps backwards. His flesh burned from the usage of spiritual power from Ani. Ani neared in towards Kagome once more but was stopped by Jakotsu and Mukotsu who both grabbed her.

"You 'Seven' are becoming a great nuisance." She became enraged.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" Bankotsu rubbed his wrists, "the one thing you didn't know about my dear Kagome. She cannot control her spiritual powers."

"You, however have used to much, your body is weakening as we speak." Jakotsu laughed.

"Your finished with your little games." Mukotsu added.

The daylight was finally breaking through the darkness of the night. Ani body went limp and she fell to her knees.

"How can this be?"

"Kagome?" Bankotsu shook her.

"What?" she rubbed her eyes.

"It's Ani, she's losing her strength," he told her, "we need to rid her of all the souls, she's taken, you're the only one hat can do that!"

"Ha… I figured," she smiled and got to her feet."

Jakotsu and Mukotsu grabbed hold of the fallen Ani, pulling her up from the ground. Kagome grabbed hold of Ani's face, her hands glowed a pinkish color, giving off a warm feeling.

"All my hard work…" tears formed in Ani's eyes, "all of it a waste of time… my creations… a failure…"

Kagome took hold of Ani's face, she shut her eyes. She began saying an ancient pray releasing all the lost souls that occupied Ani's body. Ani screamed as each soul was ripping away from her body. Kagome let go of the withered now old woman.

"She wanted to stay young forever." Jakotsu murmured.

"She's just another old woman." Mukotsu sighed.

Her withered frail body fell to the ground. Bankotsu caught the tired Kagome before she hit the ground. He laid her gently on the ground near his brothers.

"Kagome look out!" Bankotsu got in the way to shield his wife!"

Ani made one last attempt to murder the wounded priestess, but she had failed nailing Bankotsu in the stomach once more. She had used the little ounce of energy she had left to penetrate his stomach. Blood oozed out of his fresh wound. He began coughing up blood, but this didn't stop him from swinging his large halberd to Ani's head. He than fell to the ground.

"Bankotsu!" they screamed.


	20. Chapter 20: Peace and Quiet Epilogue

**I do not own Inuyasha!!**

**My characters listed on my profile!**

**Chapter 20: Peace and Quiet (Epilogue)**

_Kagome took hold of Ani's face, she shut her eyes. She began saying an ancient pray releasing all the lost souls that occupied Ani's body. Ani screamed as each soul was ripping away from her body. Kagome let go of the withered now old woman._

"_She wanted to stay young forever." Jakotsu murmured._

"_She's just another old woman." Mukotsu sighed._

_Her withered frail body fell to the ground. Bankotsu caught the tired Kagome before she hit the ground. He laid her gently on the ground near his brothers._

"_Kagome look out!" Bankotsu got in the way to shield his wife!"_

_Ani made one last attempt to murder the wounded priestess, but she had failed nailing Bankotsu in the stomach once more. She had used the little ounce of energy she had left to penetrate his stomach. Blood oozed out of his fresh wound. He began coughing up blood, but this didn't stop him from swinging his large halberd to Ani's head. He than fell to the ground._

"_Bankotsu!" they screamed._

Mukotsu along with Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu helped the rest of the injured group back to their home. Mukotsu tended to Suikotsu's broken legs. While Ginkotsu bandaged Renkotsu's injured stomach and Jakotsu's injured arms. Kagome sat next to her badly injured husband.

"Kagome," Mukotsu came towards the saddened girl, "let's tend to your wounds, my lady, let him get rest."

"Kagome doesn't want a perverted old man to touch her!" Jakotsu shouted.

"Don't worry I will be fine." she smiled.

-- Weeks Later --

"Suikotsu, how is he?" Kagome asked.

"Same condition as yesterday." spoke out as he changed his brothers clothes.

"Oh." she sighed.

"How are you two doing?" he asked.

"I'm good, so is Aiko," she smiled, "I just wish Bankotsu was awake to see her."

"Yes he would have been proud to see his daughter." Suikotsu added as he left his brother's side.

Kagome handed the child to Suikotsu before he left the room. She walked over the sleeping body of her husband. She guided her fingers through his hair. Kagome laid her head on his chest, think of all the past things he had down for her, how he took her in and loved her. She listened to every beat of his heart. As she listened to the beats she slowly drifted into a fast slumber.

"Wah! Wah!" Aiko cried.

"Shh… Shh… don't wake up your mom." the man tried calm the frustrated child.

"Sissy, you gonna wake up mommy." Serge shouted.

"More or less its going tot be the other way around." the young man cradled the infant.

Kagome stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and let out a yawn. She blinked a couple times before realizing that she was gazing into her beloved husbands eyes.

"I must be sleeping." she couldn't stop staring. "Pinch me I must be dreaming."

"Nah! I wouldn't pinch you." he smiled at her.

She smiled at him but couldn't hold in her tears any longer. Her eyes flooded with tears as she cried harder and harder worse than a child.

"Kagome? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" he asked concerned.

Her cheeks became all red, her eyes swollen from her tears. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, than looked at him with her chocolate eyes.

"I… I… I thought you would never wake up." she latched onto his neck. "you've been sleeping for almost a month!"

"Oh well, than I'm sorry for letting you be by yourself and worrying about me," he smiled, "and I see this one couldn't wait either."

He lifted his daughter into the air making her laugh and giggle.

"I love you!" she hugged him.

"Hey Kagome." he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Wake up!"

"What?"

"Wake up Kagome, Wake up."

She opened her eyes and met with Suikotsu's eyes. Than she realized that her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I was dreaming…" she frowned. "Such a nice dream…"

"It's ok, I figured you were." he looked at her removing her arms from his neck. "But your not dreaming now."

"AH!" a man yelps echoed throughout the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jakotsu!" Renkotsu yelled. "I was almost done with that potion."

"It smells so bad though." he yelled.

"Well, I guess It was a dream after all." she sighed as she watched her family, "oh well, I do love my family even though on is missing…"

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see what was the matter.

"We'll all be happy."

"Bankotsu!" she gasped.


End file.
